


Blake Shelton Ultimate Gay Project

by AyaKudo



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaKudo/pseuds/AyaKudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стандартная история о том, как Блейк Шелтон перестал беспокоиться и полюбил вегетарианца. С употреблением мультифандомных штампов, сидением на подоконнике и мыслями "о нем". И, разумеется, немного Оклахомы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Штука вся в том, что трахнуть Адама нетрудно. 

Нет, конечно, с улицы придти и трахнуть Адама, наверное, не самая простая задача, но Блейк не с улицы, Блейка Адам знает, а отношение к своему телу у него меняется по шкале в прямой зависимости от того, насколько Адам под градусом. Это довольно странно для всей рок-поп индустрии, но Адам Левин, на самом деле, не очень любит пить. Пьёт он неплохо, свою норму знает, но если его напоить грамотно – Блейк это уже неоднократно проделывал, чтобы посмотреть, как оно, у Адама, пойдет – то тому сносит все границы и условности, и он может трахнуть собственный ботинок. По пьяни Адам всегда становится податливо-сексуальным, улыбочки, неожиданные подкаты, обнимания со всеми и (в этом Адам признаваться ненавидит) звонки бывшим. 

Бывших у Адама много, и большая часть – идиотки. Блейк в принципе считает, что надо быть идиоткой, чтобы переспать с Адамом, и уж полной дурой, чтобы после этого его упустить. Но Адама почему-то тянет на дурочек-моделей, не то комплексы, не то просто западает на красивые фигурки и не заглядывает внутрь.  
Блейк не сноб и знает, что далеко не все модели – дурочки. Это просто Адам себе таких выбирает. Блейк изучил историю личной жизни Адама до того момента, когда Адаму было двенадцать. 

Он всегда основательно подходит к делу. 

Так вот, трахнуть Адама нетрудно, и это Блейк понял почти сразу, почти одновременно с тем, как понял, что хочет трахнуть Адама, хочет разложить его на кровати, привязать за руки к спинке, чтобы не мог дернуться, и медленно, со вкусом отыметь, чтобы Адам закатывал глаза и уже даже орать не мог.   
Это желание зудит неконтролируемо где-то у него в ладонях, поэтому Блейк часто потирает руки и старается не прикасаться к Адаму лишний раз. Но его все равно тянет, и он все равно трогает, когда Адам оказывается в доступной зоне, и именно так Блейк понимает, что Адам позволит все это с собой сделать. Большинство из слов и жестов Адама – игра на публику, но его взгляды говорят сами за него.  
Еще за Адама очень хорошо говорит, что когда он нажрется, он липнет к Блейку, как муха к клейкой ленте, обвивается вокруг него вьюном и шепчет на ухо влажно всякие глупости, которые, конечно, моментально превращает в шутку, потому что Блейк не отвечает. Блейк делает вид, что не ведется на такие провокации, хотя на самом деле Адаму достаточно просто сесть рядом, чтобы внизу живота потяжелело. 

Просто Блейк хочет… не только трахнуть Адама. Он хочет Адама себе, всего, целиком, так, чтобы тот даже думать не мог о своих бесконечных блондинках-моделях, чтобы у Адама на спине появилась еще одна татуировка - с его именем. Чтобы выбить на коже черным, и чтобы было больно, когда выбивали. Чтобы запомнил.   
Блейк отдает себе отчет, что он не имеет никакого права так поступить с Адамом. Во-первых, потому, что Адам – это тот типаж, который поведется на такие слова и обещания, будет ждать, иронично издеваться над собственными эмоциями и над Блейком тоже заодно, а потом Блейк разобьет ему сердце, потому что у него есть жена. Конечно, только в том случае, если это ему не почудилось в угаре, будто Адам в принципе может начать испытывать к нему такие чувства. 

Вся проблема в том, что он хочет этого настолько сильно, что ему уже становится все равно, что он сделает с сердцем Адама – главное, чтобы все получилось. Потому что Блейку кажется (он не уверен, просто так чувствует) – если Адам поведется, на самом деле поведется и будет ждать, Блейк все это оставит ради него, все что угодно. Такие как Адам не валяются на дороге, особенно в Оклахоме; таких надо, встретив, хватать и никогда не отпускать. Блейк даже в мыслях себе не может представить ни на минуту, что поведет себя, как одна из глупых девочек-моделей. 

И выждав для приличия пару месяцев, чтобы убедиться, что это не случайная вспышка, которая пройдет, а именно оно, настоящее, желание обладать – он начинает действовать. 

Со стороны кажется, что Блейк ведет себя как обычно, но на самом деле он уже толкнул колесо рулетки, и все завертелось вокруг, механизм пришел в действие. Он смотрит на Адама иначе – изучая, запоминая, подмечая детали и мелочи. 

Например, Адам смеется всегда очень по-разному.   
Иногда он смеется издевательски, глядя на того, над кем пошутил, чутко ловя его реакцию на свой смех, чтобы остановиться, если действительно сделает больно шуткой. Адам любит подкалывать, не колоть в полную силу, и поэтому он аккуратен, как большинство садистов.   
Иногда Адам смеется тихо, сам с собой, прикрывая ладонью рот или отворачиваясь, будто стесняется собственного смеха, или, скорее, ни с кем не хочет им делиться, хочет оставить себе.   
Иногда Адам смеется искренне и звонко, запрокинув голову, чтобы на кадыке натянулась кожа (Блейку хочется накрыть выступающий кадык губами, прикусить, оставить след, попробовать на вкус смех Адама, когда тот еще в его горле).   
Иногда Адам смеется, уткнувшись лбом в плечо или в колени, когда ему стыдно, что его что-то рассмешило, но он тупо не может не ржать, на прослушиваниях, где кто-то завывает, или если кто-то рядом сильно облажался.   
А иногда, очень редко, Адам смеется так, что лучше бы плакал, и в противоречие всем своим предыдущим мыслям Блейку хочется в этот момент обнять его, прижать к себе крепко, перехватив поперек живота, и держать так долго-долго, пока весь этот дурной смех из него не выйдет. 

Но Блейк контролирует себя, максимум – разрешает себе опустить руку Адаму на плечо. 

\- Чувак, ты вообще гей, - тянет Адам, если Блейк проявляет хотя бы мимолетное сочувствие. Блейк не гей, но он стал бы геем для Адама, и, конечно, он этого не говорит, вместо этого улыбается ему противно:

\- От создателя «я люблю тебя, мужик», - поддразнивает он, и Адам просто улыбается, искренне и светло, как будто ждет, что Блейк сейчас что-нибудь сделает хорошее. И Блейк делает то хорошее, что может – он заканчивает разговор и уходит.  
Потому что когда Адам улыбается – так – это еще лучше, чем когда он смеется. Эти улыбки хочется пить с его губ, хранить в памяти, бережно перебирая. Хочется, чтобы Адам улыбался так всегда. 

Однажды они застревают перед съемками в гримерной, потому что во всем здании рубануло свет, и непонятно, когда теперь начнется шоу. Кристина в своей гримерке, а Си Ло застрял на входе в здание (чертовы раздвигающиеся двери); поэтому они здесь вдвоем, в полной темноте. 

\- Боюсь смотреться в зеркало, когда темно, - признается Адам, неосознанно наклоняясь ближе к Блейку. 

\- Кровавая Мэри? – поднимает брови он, борясь с обычным желанием притянуть Адама к себе. 

\- Иди в жопу, - серьезно отвечает тот, фыркнув. – Просто не нравится мое лицо, когда мало света. Страшное. 

\- Знаешь, в темноте все довольно чудовищные, - помедлив, говорит ему Блейк, и, не выдержав, все-таки добавляет: - Но ты здесь не один, Адам. 

\- Да я же не темноты боюсь, придурок, - отмахивается Адам, вынимает из кармана айфон и быстро набирает что-то, водя пальцами по экрану. В кармане Блейка пищит его Самсунг, он вынимает его, задумчиво смотрит на оповещение из твиттера.   
Адам Левин: «Блейк Шелтон спасает меня от подкроватных монстров, мой герой».

\- Кстати, кто твой любимый супергерой? – спрашивает он, усмехнувшись. Адам замолкает, обдумывая. 

\- Флэш. И еще Железный Человек, но Флэш больше. Он крутой. 

Адам не спрашивает, кто любимый супергерой у Блейка, и это хорошо, потому что Блейк не очень любит супергероев. Он чувствует некоторое единение с Кларком Кентом, потому что тот вырос на ферме и не боится кукурузы, еще он любит Халка, потому что тот ни в чем не виноват. А вообще Блейку нравился бы Бэтмен, потому что у него нет суперспособностей, и он обычный человек, который решил помогать другим – но Бэтмен слишком трагичен, слишком много удовольствия получает от своей боли.   
Блейк не любит душевную боль. Ни у себя, ни у других. Поэтому Бэтмена он презирает, но это слишком серьёзная тема для обсуждения комиксов, особенно, когда вы сидите в гримерке в полной темноте. 

Ему немного жаль, что они познакомились с Адамом сейчас, когда обоим уже за тридцать. Наверное, Адам был классный, когда ему было двадцать пять, придурковатый, но классный. И Блейк сам тоже был совсем другой. Взрывной, меньше думал о людях, больше пил и чаще оказывался наедине с бутылкой джина и овцами в чьем-нибудь загоне – ну, чаще, чем следовало бы, если ты хочешь стать известным певцом. Нет, жаль, что они не встретились тогда – было бы здорово получить этот совместный опыт с Адамом, когда ты видишь, как пацан становится мужчиной, принимая решения, которые отсекают для него одни возможности и открывают другие.   
И в то же время как, господи, охренеть хорошо, что они не встретились тогда – тогда Блейк не смог бы оценить эту внутреннюю силу, которая его притягивает, эту свободу духа настоящей Америки, которая рвется из груди Адама даже посреди его дурацких песенок для сопливых девчонок. Адам сам как Флэш – верткий, быстрый, смешной, с большой дыркой в груди, как у Железного Человека, и через эту дырку из Адама утекает любовь, и через нее же рвется наружу его музыка, смешная, подростковая, свободная, как он сам.   
Блейк не признается в этом и на электрическом стуле, но ему нравятся песни Адама. Он слышал их пару раз по радио, никогда не обращал внимания на исполнителя, конечно, но эти песни были честными, несмотря на свой коммерческий успех. Они не претендовали на большее. Как и сам Блейк. Он никогда не претендовал на что-то, чем не являлся. 

Свет наконец дали, и Блейк смотрит на Адама, увлеченно печатающего очередной твит для своих поклонников. Адам влюблен во внимание.   
Блейк, кажется, влюблен в Адама. 

Ох черт, как же он влюблен в Адама.


	2. Chapter 2

Блейк понимает, что он контролирует ситуацию, и хотя это немного раздражает – он же взрослый мужик, и Адам взрослый мужик, почему кто-то должен кого-то контролировать – но иначе не выйдет. Если дать Адаму делать все, что он захочет, поддасться на постоянные провокации, можно очень крупно попасть. Например, Блейк не представляет, как себя поведет человек вроде Адама после того как они переспят.   
Он пытается поставить себя на место Адама, и ему становится неприятно. Что это за ощущение, когда ты переспал с мужиком, у которого есть жена. Жена, от которой он не собирается уходить. Наверное, это реально должно выматывать. Блейку сложно судить о моральном облике солиста молодежной группы, он выучил его биографию и работает с ним каждый день, но ему отчего-то кажется, что Адам, пусть и легко относится к сексу, несколько иначе относится к супружеским обязательствам. 

Собственно, как следует повертев эту мысль в голове, Блейк решает рассказать обо всем Миранде. По счастью, у них нет детей – это освобождает от излишней ответственности и позволяет вести себя сообразно исключительно их отношений между собой.   
Блейк любит Миранду. Он любил Миранду еще тогда, когда они были просто друзьями, он любил ее все то время, пока ухаживал за ней, любил, когда делал ей предложение. Миранда его женщина, Блейк никому не отдаст ее без боя и не собирается отказываться от отношений с ней исключительно из-за какого-то непонятного Адама.   
Именно поэтому Блейк не хочет ей врать. Он неоднократно наблюдал такое в семьях, где внешне все вроде как «хорошо» - вранье за спиной и зачастую в глаза от непонятного нежелания быть честными с тем, с кем обещали быть и в горе, и в радости.

Нетрудно быть в горе – трудно, но морально легко, ты же поддерживаешь человека, совесть спокойна, ты молодец и можешь гордиться собой. В радости чуть сложнее, особенно, если неожиданно просыпается зависть. Но самое сложное в семейной жизни (Блейк понял это довольно быстро) – быть рядом, когда ничего особенного не происходит. Повседневный быт: кому выбросить мусор, кто заедет в магазин, кто опять опоздал к ужину… именно это – ежедневный подвиг любящих. Их с Мирандой во многом спас «The Voice» - как только повседневность стала угрожать душевному равновесию, Блейк быстро смотался в Калифорнию на съемки. Но ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы рвать отношения, не произошло. Он по-прежнему звонил Миранде перед сном и думал о ней, выходя на сцену.  
Ничего не изменилось.  
Пока. 

Именно поэтому, чувствуя, что что-нибудь может измениться, Блейк звонит Миранде, запершись в номере отеля с бутылкой скотча. Он не пьет, просто прижимает ледяную бутылку к голове – ужасно давит в висках и затылке, наверное, от нервов. Это внешне Блейк всегда казался непробиваемым, по сути он просто стабильнее прочих. Стабильность означает не отсутствие эмоций, но умение их контролировать. Как можно контролировать эмоции, когда ты звонишь сказать жене, что влюблен? 

\- По-моему, ты все-таки того, отъехал кукушечкой-то, - решает Миранда, выслушав историю целиком и щелкая зажигалкой на том конце линии. Блейк хмурится, хочет сказать ей, чтобы не курила, но прикусывает язык – пожалуй, в такой ситуации не ему говорить ей, что делать. 

\- Наверное, - соглашается он, потирая переносицу. Он не жалеет, что рассказал ей. Она имеет право и даже обязана знать, что происходит. Кроме того, она все еще самый близкий его человек, и как бы это ни было паршиво и бессовестно, ему больше не с кем таким поделиться.   
Ну не Трейси же звонить, ей богу. Вот уж кто точно решит, что он двинулся. 

\- Отговаривать не буду, - наконец говорит Миранда, докурив до конца: она всегда отрывает у сигарет фильтр и курит прямо так, сказывается подростковая привычка к отцовым самокруткам.   
Они очень похожи, Блейк и Миранда. Но Блейк мягче. Миранда – железная девочка. Его железная девочка. 

\- Все равно бы не вышло, - он пожимает плечами, понимая, что она чувствует этот его жест, пусть и не может видеть. – Я себя отговаривал два месяца. Не вышло. Прости меня.

\- Да ладно, - она отмахивается, и он тоже это видит: как она стоит посреди их кухни в клетчатой рубашке и вытертых голубых джинсах, возможно, с ножом в руке – резала овощи к ужину, когда он позвонил. Стоит и курит. Зарабатывает себе рак легких.  
Блейк бы очень хотел чувствовать себя виноватым, возможно, это было бы правильно, хоть какое-то наказание за то, что он творит с их семьей. Но он не чувствует. Это жизнь. Жизнь – естественна, она перетекает из одного состояния в другое, и все, чему его когда-либо учили – нужно уметь принимать перемены, а не противиться им.   
Именно потому, что они так похожи, он знает, что Миранде сейчас очень паршиво, но она не обижается.   
Было бы совершенно так же, позвони ему она и скажи «Дорогуша, тут такое дело, я влюбилась, извини». 

\- Может, это все блажь, - наконец говорит Блейк, растерянно отнимая бутылку от виска. Он сидит на краю кровати, разглядывая свое отражение в экране телевизора, и слушает ровное дыхание Миранды в трубке. – Может, это не выльется ни во что, я просто придумал себе что-то. 

\- Хорош уже. Если бы ты что-то себе придумал, ты не стал бы добавлять мне седых волос. Я думаю, ты серьёзно. А вот насчет него не знаю. Слушай, знаешь что? Привози его к нам на выходные. Я на него посмотрю. 

\- Ага, а потом на него посмотрит патологоанатом. Нет уж, спасибо, - смеется Блейк, откидываясь на кровать с трубкой, прижатой к уху. Миранда смеется вместе с ним, он слышит звук её шагов – она ходит по дому, что-то переставляет. Может, делает уборку? Или это нервное? 

\- Почему ты такой придурок, Шелтон? Нет, просто. Хочу понимать, чего ждать. 

\- В худшем случае – развода, - честно предупреждает Блейк, и осекается, потому что Миранда не отвечает. Конечно, они похожи, но он как-то умудрился забыть, бесчувственный козел, что разговаривает с женщиной. Сильной, уверенной, своей – но такой же хрупкой, как остальные. – Прости. Черт, прости. 

\- Ты либо прекращай, либо давай прямо сейчас разводиться, - наконец говорит Миранда.   
Блейка пугает эта мысль. Он не готов ставить все на карту, он даже пока не разговаривал с Адамом, он просто наблюдает, приглядывается… это ведь все так, несерьезно пока. Он даже до конца не понимает, какой черт внутри дернул его рассказать все Миранде – в конце концов, он ведь не садист, и его не интересовала его реакция. 

\- Просто ты должна была знать, - говорит он, будто оправдываясь, и она кивает (он знает) и молчит. Молчит долго, минуты текут, отсчитываются, снимаясь центами со счета его телефонного оператора. Блейк закрывает глаза и видит, как постепенно обнуляется счетчик. В какой-то момент доллары превращаются в минуты, как в фильме «Время».   
Блейк не знает, сколько у него осталось времени до часа «икс». Цифры просто мелькают. Тридцать четыре, тридцать три, тридцать две секунды. 

\- Привози его, - повторяет Миранда. – Этого своего Адама. 

\- Съемки, - пожимает плечами Блейк. – Раньше следующих выходных не выберемся. Подождешь? 

\- Посмотрю, что с графиком. Не уверена, что буду дома. Но постараюсь освободить выходные, - честно говорит Миранда. Блейк знает, что это не уловки. Миранда действительно может быть занята. Она никогда не была приложением к нему, у нее порой дел и загруженности больше, чем у него.   
Ее карьера как раз пошла на взлет незадолго до их свадьбы. Они еще шутили, как это может отразиться на их взаимных рейтингах.   
Интересно, как часто Адам проверяет свои рейтинги? Парень из Калифорнии, наверняка у него невроз и гастрит, миллион новостных оповещений и постоянное ощущение утекающих мгновений. Блейк жалеет ребят, которые выросли в Калифорнии, потому что они слишком торопятся жить, и жизнь проходит мимо них. Вместе со всей этой безликой массой – во главе ее – он сейчас жалеет Адама, потому что этот надлом у Адама в груди, этот проем для ядерного реактора – он заставляет Адама бежать, опаздывая. 

Стоит в самом деле пригласить Адама в Техас. Не столько чтобы показать его Миранде – идея довольно безумная, на самом деле – сколько чтобы показать ему нормальное небо и нормальную жизнь. Дать выдохнуть.   
Адаму сильно не помешает выдохнуть. 

Поэтому Блейк все же соглашается на предложение Миранды, вешает трубку и засыпает этой ночью спокойным сном. Он, конечно, мудак, но его совесть чиста. На следующее утро перед съемками он ловит Адама на входе в здание. Поговорить, конечно, можно бы и в гримерке, но почему-то не хочется, чтобы этот разговор слышал кто-то еще. Вообще Блейк обычно не против – ну, услышат, и что с того? – но их разговоры с Адамом почти всегда подпадают под категорию «личное».   
Даже если они просто обсуждают новый галстук, в воздухе висит недосказанное, которое может прорвать в любой момент тонкий барьер социальных условностей. И Блейк совершенно не хочет, чтобы это произошло при свидетелях. 

Блейк жадный, это – его. 

Адам выглядит свежим и отдохнувшим, как и почти всегда – даже после трехчасового сна в позе зародыша на заднем сиденье автомобиля, Блейк проверял. Наверное, во всем виновата йога, а может, это потому, что Адам не ест мяса – Блейк понятия не имеет, может, Левин просто вампир и с утра откушал парочку девственниц пособлазнительнее.   
Хотя кого Блейк пытается обмануть – тут на весь штат не найдется пары девственниц, даже на завтрак для Адама.   
Блейк немного сноб в том, что касается этой части Америки. Он старается это не проявлять, посмеивается над собственными «фермерскими» замашками и по возможности вписывается в антураж, оказываясь в очередной раз в Лос-Анджелесе. Но к этому месту и к местным у него всегда было отношение немного сверху вниз, ну что они могут знать о жизни, лощеные, холеные мальчики и девочки, которые не знают, с какой стороны садиться на лошадь.   
Но Адам другой.   
Он такой же, как они, но он другой, в нем есть что-то искреннее – мысли Блейка ходят по кругу – и именно поэтому он настолько цепляет за живое. Он будто всем своим видом говорит: я сын своего племени, я делаю маникюр дважды в месяц, занимаюсь йогой, пью на завтрак сельдереевый сок и уверен в необходимости визитов к психоаналитику. И выкусите все, в первую очередь ты, Блейк Шелтон, выкуси, потому что я все равно охрененно крутой.  
И это правда. Адам – охрененно крутой. 

\- Поехали на выходные в гости, - говорит Блейк вместо «Привет». Адам как-то весь резко напрягается, поднимает на него взгляд. 

\- А что Миранда? – спрашивает он, и Блейк мысленно ставит галочку в бесконечном списке «Да, Адам тоже». 

\- Это была ее идея, - отвечает он, чтобы снять все вопросы, и на лице Адама на мгновение мелькает разочарование, но следом за ним приходит облегчение, Адам снова расслабляется и спокойно выдыхает, расправляет плечи. 

\- А что, почему бы и нет, - почти воинственно он выставляет вперед острый подбородок. – В моей жизни как раз не хватает навоза. 

\- Надо же, - с притворным удивлением Блейк поднимает брови. – А я-то думал, чем это пахнет. 

\- Это Фаренгейт, - бесится Адам, и Блейк, посмеиваясь, открывает перед ним дверь, тут же ловя себя на этом жесте и застывая – неловко вышло, Адам ведь не девушка, наверняка обидится. Но Адам только закатывает глаза, заходит внутрь, бросая на пороге: 

\- Камон, глупый йети, ты либо туда, либо сюда?

И Блейк заходит следом за ним, заставляя себя поднять взгляд от бедер Адама – эти джинсы, как обычно, ничего не скрывают.   
Например, того, что Адам похудел.


	3. Chapter 3

На выходе из аэропорта Тишоминго Блейк начинает нервничать. Вообще он всегда чувствует себя уверенно, когда оказывается дома, но почему-то в этот раз слишком многое его беспокоит. Как отреагирует Адам, что он сделает, понравится ли ему город, понравится ли земля. Это очень многое значит для Блейка. Его земля – это его дом, корни, весь он; если Адам не сможет принять Оклахому, он никогда не сможет принять Блейка, и все это было дурацкой затеей с самого начала.   
Блейк с силой выдыхает, ветер бросает ему в лицо дорожную пыль, заставляя прикрыть глаза. В воздухе пахнет сладким занимающимся летом; середина июня, Оклахома цветет своей радующей глаз домашней красотой. Как хорошо, что Адам впервые попал сюда не в августе, когда от жары невозможно ступить и шагу, и не в январе, когда мороз сковывает тебя трескучей коркой еще у самых дверей. В июне Оклахома – королева Штатов, и Блейк считает это за удачный знак.   
У них не так много вещей с собой; Блейк захватил чемодан, чтобы забросить часть багажа домой, в конце концов, съемки заканчиваются через полторы недели, почему бы и нет. У Адама и того проще: спортивная сумка через плечо. На Адаме темно-серая футболка, джинсы, красные кеды. Блейк с удивлением отмечает про себя, что Адам, похоже, пытается подстроиться под местность. Возможно, это его воображение, но Адам оглядывается по сторонам неуверенно, сунув руки в карманы, будто пытаясь углядеть на горизонте таинственный намек на то, как надо себя вести. Похоже, парень и правда раньше не бывал на юге.  
Блейк смотрит, как ровно ложится матовым полотном зеленая трава перед его глазами, как на стоянке такси мальчик лет пяти доедает мороженое, сидя прямо на чьем-то капоте; как водитель машины лениво листает карту, не пытаясь согнать недоросля. И Блейк перестает нервничать.   
Он дома. 

Они уже почти собираются сесть в ближайшую желтую с черным машину, похожую на большую июньскую пчелу, как Блейка окликают из-за спины. Сосед ездил в город за продуктами, возвращается обратно, тебя подбросить, друг?   
Они садятся в фургончик, закидывают вещи на пассажирское сиденье (красная кожа, потрескавшаяся от времени); Блейк подтягивается на руках, усаживаясь в кузов, и хлопает ладонью по деревянной скамейке рядом с собой. Адам поднимает бровь, усмехаясь: похоже, считает, что Блейк специально бравирует перед ним своей простой и примитивной жизнью в Оклахоме. На самом деле Адам прав, и Блейк просто не хочет в этом признаваться вслух. Но что он может с этим поделать? 

Его жизнь – обычная жизнь, которую не снимают на камеры папарацци – именно такая. Обшарпанные фургоны, ферма, поля, трактор, ломающаяся мебель, которую Блейк чинит своими руками. Иногда на завтрак он пьет обжигающий черный кофе и ест здоровенные бутерброды, никогда не пытаясь подсчитать, сколько калорий в том, что он только что отправил в рот. Иногда вместо завтрака он спит до полудня, но это происходит редко, потому что по утрам Блейк работает на ферме, а еще иногда он засиживается до ночи на крыльце, чтобы покурить трубку, посмотреть на звезды и помычать себе под нос какую-нибудь старую запомнившуюся мелодию.   
Это клише, это сборник штампов, вся его жизнь, но это его жизнь, и он ее любит. Он не променяет ее на холодный, чужой дом в Голливуде, который купил, потому что «так было нужно»; не променяет ее на золотые горы раскрученной индустрии или на джинсы, которые стоят пятьсот долларов исключительно потому, что их сшил какой-то известный дизайнер с непроизносимым именем. 

Наверное, Адаму со стороны эта его жизнь кажется глупой, но Блейк уже успокоился. Пусть и так, он не будет пытаться казаться тем, кем не является. Адам уже должен был примерно понять, с кем имеет дело, и пусть лучше он увидит это до того, как Блейк позволит себе почувствовать что-то серьезное. Блейк может изменить свою жизнь ради Адама, но он не будет менять себя, нет, сэр, спасибо.   
Не мальчик уже. 

Они добираются до фермы в начале второго. Солнце совсем недавно миновало зенит, и воздух прогрелся до той степени, чтобы в доме пахло теплым деревом, травой и летним лугом, и это самый родной запах, который Блейк может себе представить. От Адама обычно несет каким-нибудь модным ароматом, от которых у Блейка начинает закладывать нос. Но в этот раз – Блейк замечает, пройдя совсем рядом – Адам, видимо, забыл. Потому что от него пахнет точно так же, как от самого Блейка: дорожной пылью, немного потом, Оклахомой. 

\- Классный дом, - искренне говорит Адам, оглядываясь по сторонам. Потом утыкается взглядом в стену с оленьими головами – трофеи, по большей части результат походов Блейка, один – заслуга Миранды, а еще два купили на ярмарке для коллекции, а то кусок стенки выглядел пустым.   
\- О, - добавляет Адам изменившимся голосом. 

\- Я сейчас нарушил твою хрупкую детскую психику? – с надеждой спрашивает Блейк, проходя в кухню и вынимая из холодильника пару банок пива. Адам пожимает плечами, с усилием отворачиваясь от стены убийства и жестокости. Блейку даже становится как-то неловко, и он протягивает Адаму ледяную банку, чтобы сгладить момент. 

\- Не то чтобы, - отвечает Адам после первого глотка. – Хотя если ты повесил их тут специально перед моим приездом, я не удивлюсь. 

\- Конечно. А в гостевой спальне тебя ожидает туша коровы, чтобы скрасить твою одинокую ночь, - обещает ему Блейк, подмигнув. Адам только качает головой. Блейк оглядывается по сторонам, не понимая, где Миранда. Обойдя кухню по кругу, он замечает поначалу не увиденную записку на холодильнике. Миранда будет к ужину, пришлось уехать на студию, любит, целует, не угробьте дом.   
\- Пройдемся, - предлагает Блейк, и Адам кивает, оставив сумку у дверей. Блейк подмечает эту деталь, как привык подмечать все детали, которые Адам привносит в картину мира. Сумка у самой двери. Адам не чувствует себя здесь в безопасности.   
Просто слишком мало пива. 

Они выходят из дверей и бредут без дороги по полю вдаль. В этом году Блейк не засевал поле, дал земле отдохнуть, поэтому под ногами стелется зеленый ковер вперемешку с золотарником, только вдалеке виднеется красная крыша – ранчо Миранды, купленное ей не так давно по соседству. Миранда любит личное пространство, как и сам Блейк, и пусть в последнее время она появляется там не так часто, как прежде, этот дом всегда служит напоминанием: Миранда сама по себе.   
И это к лучшему. 

\- Почему ты вернулся сюда из Нэшвилля? – спрашивает Адам, когда они доходят до того края поля, которое вплотную примыкает к проселочной дороге. Блейк удивленно смотрит на него.   
\- Это мой дом, - отвечает он, но видит, что Адам не понимает. Он хочет понять: смотрит заинтересованно и серьезно, не отводя глаз; потирает плечо. Блейк на мгновение прикипает взглядом к красивым пальцам, к вязи татуировки по коже, которую хочется потрогать, посмотреть и почувствовать, ощутить ладонью. Блейк почти уверен, что Адам всегда горячий там, где его тело опутывает паутинка татуировок; что это его защитные знаки, текущий под кожей текст новых и прежних песен. 

\- Расскажи мне, - просит Адам, и Блейк не знает, как ему рассказать, что такое «дом», этому парню, для которого дом – это многоэтажка, подпирающая небо; прозрачный потолок лофта, большая студия пополам с новомодной техникой. Блейк не знает, как рассказать, поэтому он показывает: опускается на землю, стягивает ботинки вместе с носками, чувствуя стопами силу земли. 

\- Я здесь родился, вырос. Здесь жила моя семья. Мой брат погиб здесь, и у моей сестры здесь родились дети. Дом – это когда, где бы ты ни был, в любой части планеты, внутри тебя все равно живут луга и дороги Оклахомы. Это зеленая трава, синее небо, птицы по утрам поют, - задумчиво и медленно говорит Блейк, прихлебывая пиво из банки. Адам садится рядом, складывая по-турецки длинные ноги, и Блейк смотрит на него, такого подчеркнуто-неуместного здесь, на его земле, и понимает в этот момент с кристальной ясностью, что это была прекрасная идея: привезти сюда Адама.   
Впервые за все то время, что он его знает, Адам позволил себе сесть прямо напротив и посмотреть в глаза. 

\- Ты знаешь, что ты хренов поэт, Шелтон? – хрипло спрашивает Адам, и Блейк знает, что если Адам уберет скрещенные руки, то станет очевидно, как сильно его отчего-то заводит этот разговор. Блейк чувствует, как неожиданно краснеют уши: это очень сильно цепляет, то, как Адам реагирует на его глупые разглагольствования о доме и земле. Он улыбается Адаму, коротко хлопает его по колену и ложится на землю, закидывая руки за голову. Прикрывает глаза. Он знает, что Адам смотрит, но его это не смущает. Во взгляде Адама нет ничего непристойного или нежеланного: Адам просто смотрит, понемногу привыкая к тому, как размеренно дышит земля Тишоминго, и как вместе с ней поднимается и опадает грудь Блейка под рубашкой. 

\- Я пишу песни не потому, что я отличный певец, Адам. Честно говоря, когда меня позвали судить проект, я сначала ошалел. Сам понимаешь, где Кристина, а где я. Я просто не могу не писать об этом, потому что каждый здесь немного поэт, немного певец, мне просто повезло чуть больше чем другим, вот и все. 

\- Я редко говорю такие вещи, но ты один из лучших современных поэтов, - все тем же голосом говорит Адам, и по звуку Блейк догадывается, что он отвернулся. – Ты пишешь правду. 

\- Ты тоже, - соглашается Блейк, приоткрывая один глаз. – У нас просто разная правда, Адам. 

\- Твоя правда лучше, чем моя, - совсем тихо отвечает Адам, потом качает головой, смеется, ероша волосы на затылке. – Херню сморозил. Ты собираешься тут спать? Может, сначала покажешь, где у тебя в доме душ? 

\- На заднем дворе, - невозмутимо отвечает Блейк, не собираясь подниматься. – На заднем дворе стоит большая зеленая бочка. Сначала надо раздеться, потом залезть на токарский станок, а оттуда можно прыгать в бочку прямо заголя. Только задом сильно не свети, двор просматривается с соседнего участка, не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь откинулся. 

\- Можно подумать, твой зад их не шокирует? – тихо ржет в плечо Адам, косясь на него углом глаза. 

\- А я не моюсь. Мы тут ребята суровые… грязь отваливается сама. А раз не отваливается, значит, не грязь, - пожимает плечами Блейк, все-таки садясь и подхватывая ботинки. – Ладно, пойдем. Душ – это и правда хорошая идея. 

Миранда возвращается к ужину, и они готовят вместе с Блейком, потом, ближе к темноте, все вместе выходят пройтись, наблюдая, как солнце, медленно набирая гранатовый оттенок, сползает по небосводу тягучей каплей за горизонт. Адам оставляет их вдвоем, извиняясь: ему звонит агент, это срочно. Он что-то быстро говорит в трубку, размахивая руками, хмурится, смеется, короче, устраивает шоу Адама прямо посреди дороги. Миранда замедляет шаг, придерживая Блейка за локоть. Тот удивленно смотрит на нее. 

\- Хороший парень, - наконец говорит она, покусывая губу. Блейк понимает, что это ей сказать было нелегко, и поэтому кивает, не отвечая. – Только знаешь, Шелтон… 

\- Что? 

\- Мне кажется, ты себя крупно наебал. Это не ты, это он разобьет тебе сердце, - она пожимает плечами. Блейк только громко фыркает.   
Все под контролем.


	4. Chapter 4

“Evian” – это говно и гадость, Блейк может за это ответить перед любым судом. Он вообще никогда не любил воду в бутылках, она обычно лишена какого угодно вкуса и вызывает у него смутные ассоциации с тем, из чего космонавты вынуждены перерабатывать воду на орбите. Но вот эта дрянь, которую пьет Адам – она должна быть законами Соединенных Штатов лишена права называться водой. 

\- Как ты это пьешь? – не выдерживает Блейк, отрывая взгляд от дороги и косясь на Адама. Он только из деликатности не выплюнул воду прямо в лобовое стекло. Адам пожимает плечами, продолжая крутить ручку передачи радиоканалов. 

\- Я привык, - отвечает он, как будто бы это все теперь должно было объяснить. Заметив, что Блейк продолжает смотреть на него недоуменно, Адам нехотя пожимает плечами, как будто этот разговор вызывает у него неприязнь. – Блейк, ты когда-нибудь ходил по магазинам в ЛА? 

\- Было дело, - припоминает Блейк, потирая лоб. От дистилированной воды во рту странный привкус. Бывает вода, которая вызывает жажду? – Ты имеешь в виду продуктовые или так?

\- Продуктовые, - кивает Адам, крепче перехватывая руль.   
Утром Адам проснулся и решил, что раз уж они в Оклахоме, нужно обязательно съездить в Техас и выпить в местном баре какой-нибудь местной дряни. Блейк все еще опасался, что при длительном контакте Миранда все-таки задушит Адама, поэтому согласился легко. 

\- Ходил, - соглашается Блейк. Адам пожимает плечами. 

\- Никогда не задавался вопросом, почему на полках такое количество воды в бутылках? – не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжает: - Потому что какой бы фильтр ты ни поставил на кран, то, что течет в трубах – это яд. Калифорния отравлена, Блейк, тебе ли не знать, учитывая, как ты ее ненавидишь. И мы пьем воду из бутылок, едим синтетическую еду, иногда – покупаем органические продукты, но в основном этим запариваются такие хипстеры, как я. Остальным без разницы. Мы привыкли. Мне иногда кажется, что Матрица наступила, а я просто еще не съел свою красную таблетку. 

Блейк молчит, ошарашенный неожиданной вспышкой, во многом прозвучавшей как отповедь. Когда он привез Адама в Оклахому, ему было важно, чтобы тому понравился его родной штат. Он не задумывался над тем, что, возможно, и Адаму не слишком приятно, что Блейк относится к Калифорнии как к ядовитому куску Америки. Возможно, потому что Адам не настолько отличается от него, как казалось Блейку? Может, он тоже переносит отношение со штата на себя. Как бы то ни было, Адам – дитя Калифорнии, от отворотов узких модных джинс до торчащих ежиком волос, и ему может быть… обидно. Блейк хочет извиниться, хотя не очень понимает, за что, ведь его отношение к Калифорнии не изменилось от невнятного обвинения Адама, но это кажется… правильным.   
Только Адам не дает ему извиниться, продолжает: 

\- Знаешь, за что я люблю Штаты, Шелтон? У нас есть все. Наша гребаная страна – воплощение сборной солянки со всего мира, и поля у нас есть, и небоскребы, и Билл Гейтс, и Стив Джобс. Шоу, где люди учатся петь, и шоу, где люди едят насекомых. Президент, который трахает свою секретаршу, и жена президента, которая борется за права женщин. У нас есть все, и поэтому мы друг друга ни хрена не понимаем, даже ты и я, сидим в одной машине, едем в сраный Техас, и я прямо вижу по твоему лицу, что ты сейчас чувствуешь себя виноватым. А я тебя не виню, потому что, будь я на твоем месте, я ненавидел бы Калифорнию. Но я в ней вырос. Это – мой дом. У меня нет земли, но кусок асфальта, на котором стоит мой дом – мои корни. Асфальт, а через него пробивается трава. И собаки гадят. А за собаками ходят люди с пакетами и совками, и убирают их дерьмо. 

Блейк слушает завороженно, развернувшись к Адаму всем корпусом, не отводя взгляда. Слова Адама горькие, пропитанные желчью и какой-то неясной ему, внутренней скорбью, и от того они такие честные и правдивые. Блейк не устанет повторять себе, что Адам честный, но только сейчас он, кажется, понимает, что честность Адама происходит из того самого надлома, который он уже видел раньше. Растет, как трава сквозь трещины в асфальте.  
И хотя это страшно, то, что Адам думает об их стране, это невыносимо красиво. Блейк почти чувствует комок в горле и севшим голосом говорит, перебивая: 

\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать. 

Адам вздрагивает, красивые пальцы сжимают руль. Молчит с минуту, потом отвечает неуверенно, уже совсем другим голосом: 

\- Я знаю. Но сейчас я за рулем. 

И Блейк понимает, что Адам говорит не о машине.   
Они замолкают, Блейк откидывается на спинку сиденья, смотрит на дорогу перед собой и на приближающийся указатель «Даллас: 73 мили». Он часто ездил по этому шоссе, когда был моложе и наведывался в Техас на выходные. Он знает здесь каждый поворот. Адам не знает ни черта, и тем не менее сел за руль, и за всю дорогу ни разу не спросил, правильно ли они едут.   
У Блейка возникает подозрение, что Адаму, возможно, просто по барабану, доедут ли они туда, куда нужно. 

Как ни странно, спустя час с лишим они действительно въезжают в Даллас, штат Техас, и, припарковав машину у любимого бара Блейка (к нему дорогу пришлось показать, но Адам к этому моменту уже поджал губы и успокоился, а потому выслушал инструктаж без претензий). Перед тем, как толкнуть дверцу, Блейк ухмыляется. 

\- Адам? 

\- Чего тебе, верзила? 

\- Эвиан все-таки говно.

\- Иди в жопу, - от души советует Адам, и Блейк смеется, вылезая из машины. 

\- Приглашаешь? – шутит он, Адам только закатывает глаза: шутка и в самом деле на уровне подготовительной школы, но Блейк просто не мог сдержаться. Какими бы дурацкими ни были джинсы Адама, они сидят так, что все возможные пошлые сравнения и идиотские комментарии всплывают в голове Блейка одно за другим. 

Они заходят в бар, что-то долго пьют, присоединяются к команде футбольных болельщиков, обсуждают прошедший сезон; Адам, похоже, немного разбирается во всем этом, ну, всяко лучше, чем Блейк, и спустя двадцать минут их приглашают за стол. Блейк немного раздосадован тем обстоятельством, что им не удалось посидеть вдвоем, с другой стороны, он даже рад: учитывая, какой оборот принял их последний разговор в машине, эти незнакомцы избавили их от неловкого молчания.  
Блейк перестает жалеть о том, что они не остались в одиночестве, когда видит, как свободно Адам смеется, дразнит какого-то пацана за его красную кепку, как у Адама вдруг исчезли глубокие морщины со лба. Когда разговор меняет направление, Адам наклоняется к Блейку, сжимает его колено под столом. 

\- Спасибо, - просто говорит он. – Что вытащил сюда и вообще. 

\- И вообще? – уточняет Блейк, сглатывая, потому что ему жарко, он хочет Адама, он выпил как раз достаточно, чтобы перестать это скрывать, а еще потому что Адам не убирает руку, вместо этого, будто забывшись, начиная водить пальцами по внутреннему шву на его джинсах. 

\- Здесь можно даже не надевать очки, - объясняет Адам, делая большой глоток пива. – И не потому, что никто не узнает. Узнают все равно, у меня узнаваемое лицо. Потому что… им все равно. Это так странно. Им все равно. 

«Это не странно, это нормально», - хочет сказать Блейк, но слова замирают у него на языке. Это – его правда, а Адам другой, он привык к воде из бутылок и к тому, что за ним следят на улицах с фотоаппаратом. Кто дал Блейку право судить, кто из них думает правильнее? Ему тридцать три, напоминает Блейк себе. Адаму тридцать три, на сколько бы он ни выглядел. Почаще вспоминай об этом, Блейк. Он как-то жил эти тридцать три года без тебя и, наверное, неплохо жил, раз не помер. 

\- Я рад, - наконец говорит Блейк, переступает через себя, через силу говорит следующее: - Покажи мне Лос-Анджелес.

\- Ты видел Лос-Анджелес, - сразу замыкается Адам, и Блейк злится на него за это. 

\- Адам, - настойчиво говорит он, разворачивая его к себе за плечо. Тот смотрит оценивающе, прищурившись, потом кивает. 

\- Хорошо. Как-нибудь. 

Это не обещание, но это, по крайней мере, уже не попытка сделать вид, что он не понимает, и Блейк совершает глупость: обнимает Адама поперек живота, как хотелось давно, притягивает к себе, устраивая голову у него на плече, и просто сидит так, легко поглаживая его пальцами по животу сквозь футболку. Адам в первый момент напрягается всем телом, а потом расслабляется. На них никто не смотрит.   
Будь они в Калифорнии, так бы не вышло.   
В Далласе безопасно: никто не может даже представить, что они с Адамом что-то большее, чем подвыпившие друзья. «У нас есть все», вспоминает Блейк. Парадоксально, что их на самом деле могут оставить в покое только там, где до сих пор могут пристрелить за прелюбодеяние. Но Блейк не жалуется: он гладит Адама по животу, и возбуждение само по себе спадает, остается смутное тепло внутри, от которого хочется сидеть так долго, пока не начнут переворачивать стулья.   
Как же он попал, это невыносимо даже осмыслить: как можно так упасть в человека, чтобы достаточно было просто его обнимать, когда вокруг разговаривают о футболе, и от этого сами по себе в голове рождались песни. 

\- Шелтон, - вздыхает Адам, вдруг поерзав. – У меня нога затекла. 

Блейк выпускает его неохотно, зная, что у Адама ничего не затекло, это просто предлог. Судя по выражению его лица: Блейк смотрит очень внимательно и все замечает – Адаму стало страшно. 

На сцене кто-то плохо исполняет одну из песен Миранды, неуловимым напоминанием о происходящем; Адам узнает музыку и отодвигается. Ничего вроде бы не изменилось, только лопатки у него выступают теперь чуть острее, а на лоб вернулась поперечная складка, и Блейку хочется по старинке нять со стены ружье и прикончить пухлую блондинку, так невовремя решившую похвастаться отвратительным голосом. 

Но Блейк пацифист, поэтому он только заказывает еще пива и утыкается в телефон, чтобы оставить твит: «Адам Левин похож на курицу, когда пьяный, вы знали?»   
На самом деле Адам не похож на курицу, но нужно же было что-то сказать.


	5. Chapter 5

И хотелось бы растянуть эти странные июньские дни подольше, купаясь в жарком калифорнийском солнце, но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Съемки первого сезона закончились неожиданно, двадцать девятого июня; команда Адама победила. В принципе, на это следовало рассчитывать: Блейк отдавал себе отчет в том, что его девочка слишком тонкая и слишком не универсальна, чтобы ожидать победы. Диа могла выиграть только в том случае, если бы ему несказанно повезло, а запас везения у Блейка в последнее время поисчерпался. 

В любом случае, он был искренне рад за Адама, когда это случилось: намного больше, чем за выигравшего парнишку. Адам радовался так, как будто это его первая в жизни победа на школьном конкурсе, и сейчас ему подарят пакет конфет и два билета в парк аттракционов. Платили им в любом случае одинаково, поэтому радость Адама имела происхождение, никоим образом не связанное с материальной стороной вопроса. Адам радовался, потому что победил. Адам любит побеждать, Блейк это всегда знал, Адам, собственно, никогда и не скрывал своей соревновательной жилки.   
Иногда Блейку кажется, что эта любовь Адама появилась не на ровном месте. Наверняка это компенсаторный механизм; может, попытка доказать, что он чего-то стоит. Блейк пытается заглянуть глубже, но натыкается только на стенку, которой Адам отгораживается от окружающих, когда не хочет говорить. Блейк уважает его личное пространство и не пытается докопаться до правды. В глубине души он уверен, что он прав. Он не знает, когда и что случилось с Адамом, почему тот начал вести себя так, но что-то там есть, даже если это не трогать. Какой-то секрет. Наверняка не очень приятный. 

Впрочем, у всех свои скелеты в шкафу, Блейк тоже далеко не всеми делится, это нормально. Возможно, ему и не нужно знать об Адаме больше, чем тот рассказывает или позволяет узнать. В конце концов, Блейк ведь влюбился, не зная всего этого. Не в то, что там было у Адама в прошлом, не в те события, которые сделали Адама таким, как сейчас. А в того, кто он сейчас.   
Стоит оставить кесарю кесарево.

Прощальная вечеринка по поводу окончания первого сезона назначена на второе июля. Через два дня – день Гая Фокса, по этому случаю Кристина летит в Лондон на благотворительный концерт. Она так рада тому, что ее пригласили, Блейк все не может понять, чему же тут радоваться: вместо отдыха после напряженного периода съемок сразу срываться в другую страну, на другой континент, лететь десять часов в самолете ради одного выступления.   
С другой стороны, это же Кристина. 

Если в жизни Кристины не происходит одновременно двести событий, ее ежедневник не забит на три месяца вперед, а вокруг не танцует сорок слонов, она чувствует себя некомфортно. Как-то она рассказала ему по секрету (не для камер, конечно), что когда родилась дочка, она взяла отпуск и осталась дома, никуда не поехала, просто ходила в магазин, на гимнастику для малышей, по вечерам смотрела телевизор и на завтрак ела пончики с джемом. Мало того, что за это время она поправилась на пятнадцать килограммов, так еще и настолько осатанела от собственного дома, что потом чуть не продала его, только чтобы туда больше не возвращаться.   
Кристина любит это: график на грани безумия, когда нет свободной минуты. Так она чувствует себя живой. Блейка подобный ритм жизни довел бы до ручки, но ей так нормально, он это видит, поэтому не вмешивается, только с удивлением и внутренним восторгом слушает ее истории о том, как она умудряется за день успеть то, что он делал бы полторы недели. 

Они пьют за Кристинин концерт, за Гая Фокса, потом за планирующийся клип Си Ло: тот показывает им эскизы костюма, и он даже круче того, с перьями; потом они пьют за завершившийся свадебный процесс Блейка (в связи с предыдущим браком оформление их документов с Мирандой заняло почти полгода); потом они пьют за то, что вся эта болтанка, наконец, закончилась, и можно вернуться к своей нормальной жизни… а потом все как-то неловко застывают, переглядываясь, потому что да, эти три месяца закончились, и теперь придется возвращаться к своей нормальной жизни. И от этого всем не по себе. 

\- Мы же не перестанем, ну, быть друзьями? – неуверенно спрашивает Кристина, облизывая красные губы. Блейк ловит ее растерянный взгляд и вдруг понимает, на что это похоже: будто им всем лет по двенадцать, лето в лагере закончилось, и пора разъезжаться по домам.   
А за Кристиной, похоже, приехали родители, и она не успевает оставить им свой почтовый адрес. 

Телефоны, сгруженные кучей на стол между ними, одновременно вибрируют, оповещая всех о полученном уведомлении. Блейк вытаскивает свой, просматривает. Твиттер.   
Адам Левин: “Нет, не забуду никогда вас всех я, школьные друзья! @BlakeShelton, @CeeLoGreen, @TheRealXtina”   
Первым начинает ржать Си Ло: хлопает Адама по плечу, тот улыбается в ответ немного застенчиво, а у Блейка что-то горячее бухает в груди, наверное, сердце. Потому что только Адам, никто, кроме Адама. Только Адам смог заметить, понять, почувствовать и… исправить. Подумаешь, какое-то дурацкое сообщение. Но сразу стало легче, Кристина вспоминает, что у нее будут дела в Техасе; Блейк приглашает всех на ранчо в любое время; Си Ло обещает, когда закончит с ремонтом дома на побережье, позвать на новоселье, Адам просто пожимает плечами, поясняя, что его всегда можно позвать на кофе, если вы случайно окажетесь в ЛА. 

\- Кофе, конечно, - смеется Блейк. - Наверняка какой-нибудь очередной мерзкий эквивалент травяного чая. 

Адам поднимает бровь.   
\- Чай с шариками, - невозмутимо поясняет он. - Чай с клубничными шариками, на молоке.

\- Я же сказал: мерзкий, - Блейк все еще смеется, когда вдруг замечает выражение в глазах у Адама, и внутри селится незнакомое нетерпение. Сегодня. Он не понимает, каким образом это вообще становится очевидно: но да, сегодня, и Адам едва заметно кивает, убедившись, что до Блейка дошло.   
В остальном же ничего не меняется: они еще сидят, припоминая забавные моменты со слепых прослушиваний, решают, что им всем надо обязательно записать клип вместе, пытаются придумать текст песни, но дальше «Чем больше я пью, тем больше я двигаюсь как Джаггер, йиии-хааа, детка, нет другого такого мужчины, и тут я типа забыл тебя» дело не заходит, причем последнюю строчку Блейк уже тупо ржет себе в рукав, упав головой в стол. 

Господи, как же он любит этих людей. Они вообще не совместимы между собой, но что-то внутри Блейка отзывается на них, вспыхивает родным узнаванием. Это действительно похоже на друзей, приобретенных в лагере, и он очень надеется, что в этом случае дело не закончится одним случайным звонком в сентябре на домашний телефон. В их возрасте люди редко сходятся близко, у всех уже есть свой круг, но возможно – возможно, это их шанс. В данный момент Блейк полон любви, а дальше – пусть все идет как идет. 

Блейк дожидается, пока все страсти улягутся, подходит к Адаму и аккуратно трогает его за плечо. 

\- Пойдем? – спрашивает он, надеясь, что понял правильно. Адам смотрит на него снизу вверх, закусив губу, сглатывает нервно, и в этот момент Блейку отчего-то хочется сказать: «Нет, не пойдем, забей, ладно, забей просто, давай лучше еще выпьем». Есть что-то в глазах у Адама, от чего хочется прижать его к себе сейчас и погладить по голове, а не повести в свой номер в отеле, чтобы трахнуть. Но Адам моргает, выражение его лица меняется, он выпускает губу, облизываясь, и ухмыляется. 

\- Не терпится? 

\- Да, - просто отвечает Блейк, потому что это тоже правда. Он долго ждал, больше невозможно, если это не случится сегодня, то, наверное, не случится вообще. И он оставляет странные неуместные мысли о том, что правильнее будет сейчас сказать Адаму «Нет», о том, что им не нужно идти никуда.   
В конце концов, Блейк просто человек, и он… бывает слабым.   
Адам делает его слабым.

Они выходят из ресторана, переглядываясь. По счастью, идти недалеко, всего пару кварталов, и всю дорогу между ними висит напряженное молчание людей, которые не знают, что сказать друг другу.   
Блейк ловит себя на том, что намеренно замедляет шаг, в то время как Адам постоянно вырывается вперед; и из-за этого он смотрит на Адама, чуть отставая: резкий профиль в ночной темноте, торчащий воротник куртки, из-за которого Адам напоминает нахохлившегося воробья; руки в карманах. Адам красив сейчас как бог, и Блейк хочет ему об этом сказать, но отчего-то останавливает себя. 

\- Знаешь, я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, - предупреждает он, когда Адам выходит из душа: без рубашки, расстегивая ремень. Адам останавливается посреди комнаты, поднимает бровь. 

\- Ну да. Ты сейчас прямо надругался надо мной, Шелтон, - иронично замечает он, и Блейк хмурится, потирая шею. 

\- Ну, нет. Просто выглядит все это… неправильно, - он чувствует, что здесь что-то не так, но никак не может уловить это ощущение. Адам коротко улыбается, опускается перед ним на колени одним плавным движением, чуть разводит ему ноги: Блейк сидит на краю кровати, снова глядя на него сверху вниз. 

\- Чего ты, - говорит Адам, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь щекой к его обтянутому джинсами колену. – Я хочу. Ты хочешь. Давай только не будем сейчас как подростки, а? 

\- Я не могу, - признается Блейк, запуская пальцы ему в волосы, приподнимая его голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза. – Я себя так чувствую, как будто мне семнадцать. 

\- Ммм, Эдвард, - улыбается Адам, трется о его руку щекой, как кот. – И сколько лет тебе семнадцать? 

Блейк не может сдержать смех, и, наверное, поэтому успокаивается. Ничего не изменилось, это все тот же Адам, и ничего не изменится из-за какого-то секса, Блейк это чувствует вдруг всем телом. Поэтому он притягивает Адама к себе, переворачивает его на спину, укладывая на кровать.   
Тело Адама – музыкальный инструмент. Редкая разновидность гитары, новая коллекция самого Адама. Светлая кожа, покрытая тонкой изящной росписью; проступающие мышцы, такие правильные, ладные, настоящие… неожиданно хрупкие кости: Блейк ловит запястье Адама, целуя там, где выступает косточка, и чувствует, как под кожей бьется пульс, быстро-быстро, как будто Адам только что пробежал стометровку. 

\- У тебя есть презервативы? – как ни в чем не бывало интересуется Адам, внимательно следя за ним. Блейк поднимает взгляд: Левин опять испортил момент. Надо полагать, специально. 

\- Есть, - пожимает плечами Блейк, перегибается через него, лезет в прикроватную тумбочку. Это как-то паршиво: держать презервативы в тумбочке, трахать Адама на гостиничной кровати; паршиво – потому что Адам заслуживает гораздо большего, но вариантов не осталось. 

\- Отлично. Следующий вопрос: ты когда-нибудь трахал мужика, Шелтон? – Адам закидывает руки за голову, и Блейк с недоумением смотрит на него, не понимая, куда делся тот человек, которого он боялся разбить не больше чем полчаса назад. Адам лениво приоткрывает один глаз, ерзает под ним. В бедро Блейку упирается его член, и Адам возбужден, но отчего-то странно спокоен.   
\- Ясно, можешь не отвечать. Ладно, раздевайся. Я хочу тебя видеть, - добавляет он так искренне, что у Блейка заходится сердце, и он раздевается, путаясь в пуговицах, сваливая одежду кучей на пол. 

Адам знает, что делать, и от этого становится горько: кто-то уже раньше был с ним, нет, Блейк знал, что количество женщин Адама превосходит все допустимые нормы, но он никогда не задумывался о мужчинах.   
Не лучший момент, чтобы о них задуматься. 

Адам смешно инструктирует: «Ну это зачем вообще взял, положи»; «Так… черт… возьми его в рот, не бойся, ковбой, это почти как доить корову… ну, как я думаю»; «Правильно, чуть глубже, о, скажи привет моей простате, Блейк; ты не мог бы сказать ей привет еще раз?»  
А потом Блейк прижимает его к кровати за плечи, вбиваясь в горячее тело, целуя так, что почти разбивает зубами губы, чтобы Адам не мог вывернуться. Не мог больше ничего сказать, что испортило бы все. Потому что Адам – его, Блейк это знает, чувствует, и он не хочет думать о тех, кому Адам принадлежал раньше, только о том, как Адам выгибается под ним, царапает ему спину, как просит еле слышно «Еще раз так, можно?», хрипит ему в ухо.   
Потом Адам вдруг распахивает глаза, смотрит внимательно, проводит пальцами по его лбу, собирая пот, и Блейк кончает именно в этот момент, жмурясь, сжимая член Адама в руке, чтобы он – тоже.   
Адам – тоже. 

Блейк падает на него, тяжело дыша, целуя горячую влажную шею, прикусывая, как хотелось раньше, помечая. Адам поглаживает его по спине машинально, потом просит: 

\- Блейк, слезь, а? Ты же тяжелый… - он просит мягко, не подшучивает, и Блейк с некоторым сожалением откатывается в сторону, накрывает живот Адама ладонью, держит ее там, следя за тем, как он дышит.

\- Надо было… раньше, - наконец говорит он, когда может хоть что-то из себя выдавить. Он много что хочет сказать этой фразой: что теперь у них нет времени, что он боится, что будет дальше, что надо рассказать Миранде, что он влюблен, что это было настолько сильно, Блейк никогда так сильно не. Но его хватает только на это, и он надеется, что Адам поймет его. 

\- Неа, - вдруг отвечает Адам, садясь на кровати и довольно потягиваясь всем телом. – В самый раз. 

Блейк приподнимается на локте, следя за Адамом взглядом. Тот бездумно потирает плечо: Блейк заметил, Адам всегда так делает, когда нервничает; потом спускает ноги с кровати и начинает одеваться.   
Это странно, но Блейк его не останавливает, просто молча смотрит, как тот прыгает, морщась, на одной ноге, пытаясь попасть в джинсы. 

\- Вообще сидеть завтра не смогу, - жалуется ему Адам, натягивает через голову футболку, потирает ладони: - Но это было круто, - добавляет он, улыбаясь неестественно радостной улыбкой. Что-то не так, Блейк видит это, чувствует, что умудрился все испортить, но не понимает, когда и где. 

\- Адам, ты куда? – наконец спрашивает он, когда видит, что тот бросил через руку куртку и направляется к двери. Адам озадаченно останавливается. 

\- Домой. 

\- Адам, - повторяет Блейк. Весь мир как-то сузился до имени «Адам», как и словарный запас самого Блейка. Адам покусывает губу: Блейк теперь знает, как это на вкус – и снова пожимает плечами. 

\- Ну, я правда домой. Домой хочется, - говорит он тихо, и отчего-то эти слова пробивают Блейку что-то в груди навылет. – Хорошего лета, Блейк. 

Когда за Адамом закрывается дверь, Блейк думает: в одном он был прав.   
Это все тот же Адам.


	6. Chapter 6

Июль в Тишоминго – время посева озимой ржи, время пахать пар, время сенокоса. К концу июля нужно бы закончить убирать сено; это ежегодный ритуал – неважно, что происходит с миром, сено должно быть убрано вовремя, связано в снопы, продано или сложено на зиму. Блейк никогда не убирает сено один: они собираются вместе с соседями; выходят в поле рано с утра, пока еще темно. Это родное и привычное занятие, оно успокаивает – собраться всем вместе и пойти работать.   
Блейк помнит, как в детстве отец брал его с собой: не здесь, конечно, на ферме родителей. Как они просыпались в половине пятого, мама, зевая, готовила завтрак, целовала отца в лоб и ерошила ему, маленькому еще, волосы. Как собирались лениво и сонно, выходили по утренней росе на дорогу, шли, постепенно собираясь в вереницу людей, переговариваясь. В воздухе висел запах крепкого табака, с ночи влажная трава стелилась под ногами, а густой, сытный июльский туман окутывал проглядывающиеся в предрассветных сумерках фигуры. Блейк старался идти ближе к отцу: даже зная поименно всех, кто выходил в поле с утра, он побаивался их до того, как встанет солнце. Люди так рано с утра всегда казались ему ненастоящими и пугающими, будто призраки, проснувшиеся отчего-то и теперь бредущие, не зная дороги. 

Блейк старается не вспоминать это лишний раз, потому что такие воспоминания влекут за собой иные, разрушая его мир, чтобы вся картина настоящего рассыпалась в руках сушеной кукурузой, ржаным зерном. Но в этом счастье и беда ежегодной рутины: не вспоминать невозможно, раз за разом выполняя действия, которые совершал раньше, вспоминаешь каждый предыдущий подход. И Блейк вспоминает себя ребенком, затем подростком, потом – взрослым, но все еще дураком.  
Это опасная дорожка: дураком он, кажется, так и остался. 

 

Вернувшись из ЛА полторы недели назад, он бросил сумку у дверей, поморщившись (кольнуло: здесь оставлял вещи Адам), поднялся к себе и столкнулся в дверях спальни с Мирандой. Она не приехала его встречать: готовила ужин к его возвращению, и Блейк, принюхавшись, сообразил, что ужин вышел удачным. 

\- Привет, детка, - бездумно сказал он, погладив ее по голове. Миранда посмотрела на него коротко и серьезно, увела за собой в спальню и закрыла за ними дверь. Вроде бы и смысл – все равно в доме больше никого нет, а Блейк сразу почувствовал себя легче. Когда дверь спальни закрыта, никто не может войти.

Она уложила его на постель, стянула с него тяжелые дорожные ботинки, бормоча себе под нос проклятия шнуркам; Блейк повернулся набок, устроив голову на локте. Миранда легла за его спиной, теплая, родная, своя; обняла его поперек живота, потерлась щекой о плечо, как кошка.

\- Привет, мой хороший, - наконец сказала она, и он закрыл глаза. Говорить ничего не хотелось: он понимал, что придется что-то объяснять и, возможно, даже ругаться. Но у Миранды всегда было качество, выделявшее ее на фоне прочих женщин: она могла отложить вопросы и претензии до более удобного момента, тонко чувствуя, когда нужно просто быть рядом и не спрашивать.   
Блейк всегда предпочитал думать, что разовые конфликты не влияют на общую схему отношений, но женщины, с которыми он был раньше, всегда уделяли внимание именно текущему моменту. Миранда была другая.   
Любить – это значит смотреть в одну сторону. 

\- Я привез тебе рекламку The Voice, - поделился он, устроившись в кровати удобнее. Миранда тихо рассмеялась ему в спину. 

\- Я сделаю из нее мишень для дротиков и повешу в сарае.

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, - сонно улыбнулся Блейк, накрывая ее ладонь своей. В Миранде много силы, много железа и пороха; но у нее изящные тонкие руки, утопающие в его больших ладонях. Это всегда тонко трогало его: как эта женщина может быть такой хрупкой и нежной рядом с ним, как она позволяет себе раскрываться, плакать, носить розовые платья. 

\- Я поживу пока у себя, хорошо? – тихо спросила она, целуя его в шею под кромкой волос. Блейк задумчиво потер пальцем кольцо на ее безымянном. Когда он предлагал ей выйти за него замуж, это было осознанным и взвешенным решением; одно из немногих решений в его жизни, которыми он гордился. Сначала, когда они только сошлись, Блейк говорил во всех интервью, что больше не намерен жениться, что у них с Мирандой и так все хорошо, и что не дай бог еще задуматься о детях.   
Потом проснулась гордость южанина: заявить свои права на эту женщину, чтобы она принадлежала ему. Позже, когда документы были оформлены и они обменялись кольцами, он понял, как это важно. С присутствием Миранды он почувствовал, наконец, как это: что у него всегда прикрыта спина, что бы ни случилось.   
Что бы ни случилось. 

\- Да, - наконец согласился он, засыпая и проваливаясь в сон без сновидений, отключаясь от окружающего мира.

Миранда переехала на свое ранчо на следующий же день, но вещи не забрала. Заходила порой: то за платьем, то за сковородкой; иногда они вместе выбирались поужинать в город. Выезжая за покупками, Блейк всегда заходил за ней; она звонила проверить, не забыл ли он постирать рубашки.   
Дни текли мерно: Блейк просыпался затемно, выходил на прогулку, выезжал в поле, по вечерам сидел с гитарой наверху под крышей, стараясь не вспоминать, как Адаму понравилось торчать здесь вместе с ним на кушетке, пока Блейк лениво перебирал струны.

Где-то в середине второй недели после возвращения в Оклахому Блейк пошел в музыкальный магазин и купил дискографию "Maroon 5". Это получилось почти случайно: Миранда встретила в магазине знакомого, они разговорились о чем-то, Блейку было нечем заняться, поэтому пришлось выйти. Он стоял на ступеньках супермаркета, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, покачивался с носка на пятку, и вдруг заприметил вывеску, что-то про скидки. Зашел наугад и сразу же наткнулся на лицо Адама, смотревшее с постера.   
Что, черт возьми, Адам Левин и его гребаная группа для подростков, страдающих эмоциональными проблемами, делали в Тишоминго на афише; в какой вселенной это считается нормальным? Блейк иррационально разозлился на Адама за то, что тот приперся сюда, к нему домой, чтобы в очередной раз все испортить – кто его просил. 

К сожалению, Блейк никак не мог взять в толк, что случилось. Он перебрал в голове несколько вариантов того, в чем мог быть неправ, и ни один из них не объяснял ему произошедшего.   
Адам… исчез. Перестал отвечать на звонки и смс, на грани невежливого игнорировал его сообщения в твиттере, отвечая подчеркнуто нейтрально и только тогда, когда отсутствие ответа вызвало бы вопросы не только у Блейка. В таком поведении ничего странного не было: во-первых, у Адама начиналась подготовка к туру в поддержку нового альбома; во-вторых, у этих калифорнийских ребят всегда нет времени на друзей.   
Если бы они были друзьями.   
Блейк в какой-то момент отчетливо понял, что друзьями они с Адамом так и не стали, несмотря на все, что витало между ними в воздухе. Но ведь Адам хотел, он так и сказал тогда в отеле: «Я хочу». 

Спустя полторы недели бессильной злости на себя, обиды на Адама и отчаянных попыток хоть что-то понять, Блейк смирился. Возможно, он не стал девочкой-моделью, проебавшей Адама. Возможно, Адам изначально не воспринимал его иначе. Возможно, это все было пьяной ошибкой.   
Во всем этом была одна промашка: Адам вообще не был пьян, когда пошел с ним в отель. Это Блейку только сначала показалось, что Левин набрался, на деле Адам был как стеклышко, трезвее самого Блейка. Значит, понимал, что делает. Значит, пусть кто-нибудь другой разбирается со сложным внутренним миром Адама.   
Блейк решил, что постарается не дать обрушиться собственному, остальное – не в его компетенции. 

Приняв такое решение, он снял дискографию Адама с полки и купил ее, привез домой, воткнул первый же диск в музыкальный центр и пошел за виски. Чтобы слушать музыку Адама подряд, определенно, сперва стоило как следует выпить. 

Не то чтобы Блейк с пренебрежением относился к поп-музыке. Это так, скорее игра на публику, придуманный образ, который он с удовольствием поддерживает. Он искренне восхищается многими исполнителями в этой области, да и тексты у Адама были замечательные, просто – серьезно, как можно воспринимать песни "Maroon 5" на одном уровне хотя бы с той же Кристиной?   
Коммерчески успешный продукт. Ничего больше.   
Блейк случайно слишком сильно сжимает стакан, и тот хрупко ломается в его ладони. 

Выругавшись и порадовавшись только, что не порезался, Блейк собирает осколки, выбрасывает их в мусорное ведро, берет бутылку просто так, без стакана и льда – он не какой-то там помешанный на эстетике процесса хипстер, он обычный фермер и может выпить из горла – и возвращается к музыкальному центру.  
Он решил быть снисходительным к Адаму: тот, в конце концов, записал этот альбом в двадцать три, чего можно ожидать от человека в этом возрасте? 

Музыкальный центр настроен на шаффл, поэтому песни проигрываются не по порядку.   
Наверное, это все карма Блейка. 

\- С чего ты взял, что я пущу тебя обратно? Подумай еще раз, дружище. Давай, используй меня; делай мне больно – я только стану сильнее. Грустно, да, когда ты один? Злишься, да, что я вырос? Я уверен, что это чертовски больно: видеть, каким я стал сильным. И отвечая на звонки, открывая дверь гостям… не жди меня. Я не вернусь домой. 

Голос Адама взрывает что-то у Блейка в голове; он глотает еще виски, зажмурившись, потому что обожгло гортань.   
Чертов Адам, его чертовы тексты, зачем быть таким, как можно было быть таким в двадцать три года, таким честным. Как можно было настолько не измениться за десять лет.  
Следующая песня. 

\- Я чувствую запах раскаленного асфальта, шины визжат – меня пропускают машины. И я не могу вспомнить, какой жизнь была раньше, глядя на фотографии. Я пытаюсь восстановить в голове картинки прежней жизни, и иногда… это грустная песня. Но я не могу забыть, я отказываюсь сожалеть об этом, я так рад, что встретил тебя. Мне нечем дышать, и каждый день стоит той боли, через которую я прошел. Мам, я плакал, знаешь, потому что все не так, как было раньше. Она сказала, что война почти окончена, и нам осталось лишь несколько миль до солнца.

Блейк выдыхает прерывисто, прикрывает глаза. 

\- Адам, ты был таким эмо, - произносит он хрипло в тишине собственного дома, но Адам не отвечает ему. Это всего лишь голос, переведенный в цифровой формат.   
Блейк поднимается на ноги, лезет в кухонный шкаф, чтобы достать пачку сигарет. Он редко курит, но всегда держит их здесь: маленькое грешное удовольствие. Сейчас это не удовольствие, а жизненная необходимость, он понятия не имеет, что сделает, если не закурит.   
Наверное, заорет. 

Зажигалка трясется в руке, огонек отказывается поджигать табачную бумагу; но потом все-таки получается, и Блейк прислоняется к стене.  
Следующая песня. 

\- Пока я рылся в твоем шкафу для одежды, я забыл, что искал. Подскажи мне, куда идти, что делать со всем этим временем, как удержать все это внутри. Я закрываю глаза и слышу, как ты плачешь. Я поднимаю тебя и бросаю вниз, танцую до рассвета, изменяю тебе, но я не сдаюсь. Я заставляю тебя любить меня. Этот город свел нас с ума, нам нужно выбраться. Этот город сошел с ума. Нам нужно выбраться. 

Блейк глубоко затягивается и бездумно смотрит в окно, на качающиеся там ветви дерева.   
Время убирать сено.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Вы совсем тут все с ума посходили? – Блейк в раздражении ерошит волосы, другой рукой листая страницы контракта. Он ненавидит риэлторов, еще с детства: отец всегда говорил, что это люди, у которых нет души, и Блейк сначала не понимал, почему, а потом начал замечать. Чертовы гады умудрялись появляться невовремя и неожиданно, втираться к тебе в доверие, притворяться искренне заинтересованными в твоей недвижимости: а потом продавали ее таким мудакам, что даже думать тошно. Не то чтобы Блейку было так уж важно, кто будет жить в доме после того, как он из него уедет – хотя нет, было важно, и еще как.

Блейк всегда до сентиментального привязывался к вещам: к одежде, к технике, к простым мелочам, составляющим быт. Дом же свой воспринимал как крепость, обустраивал его с любовью и теплом, рассчитывая на то, что будет проводить дома достаточно времени, чтобы потрудиться и превратить любое безликое помещение в то, что будет ему по вкусу. Еще во времена учебы в колледже, когда приходилось делить комнату в общежитии с соседом, Блейк находил возможность привнести в пространство что-нибудь свое. Может, кто-то и считает это глупым, но сам он относится к этому как к само собой разумеющемуся факту. Дом – это ведь ты сам. Дом должен защищать, оберегать тебя; домой приходят после долгого дня, домой возвращаются из поездок, домой приводят тех, кому доверяешь. Иначе зачем тогда вообще дом?  
Именно поэтому Блейк не любит покупать и продавать недвижимость. Покупка дома – дело основательное, и если ты его уже устроил так, как всегда хотел, разве можно потом отдать его другим людям?   
На продаже дома в Нэшвилле настояла Миранда. Не то чтобы настояла: скорее, привела убедительные и вполне логичные аргументы, Блейк не нашел, что им противопоставить. Они действительно не жили в Нэшвилле уже больше полугода, переехали в Тишоминго незадолго до начала съемок первого сезона. Дом стоял пустым, требовал ежемесячной оплаты… а еще, конечно, людей. Ни один дом не должен быть бесхозным, от этого дома хиреют, покрываются тонкой пленкой пыли, в них появляются невидимые, но ощутимые трещины. Как у старых детских игрушек.   
Блейк дочитывает контракт и мрачно отмечает, что его сентиментальность переходит все допустимые границы, и этот калифорнийский парень, вероятно, что-то в нем внутри поломал. 

\- Я не буду это подписывать, - наконец говорит он, нехотя поворачиваясь к Элейн, риэлтору (чертвы риэлторы), которая и подсунула ему этот контракт.   
Элейн смутно напоминает ему его двоюродную тетку. Такой же нос крючком и пронзительный взгляд густо накрашенных глаз. Неприятная, в общем, женщина. Одно слово: риэлтор. 

\- Блейк, вы все равно уже подписали второй дубликат. Этот, собственно, нужен исключительно вам, - мягко напоминает она, постукивая ручкой по месту для подписи. Блейк смотрит на ее руку: чрезмерно длинные ногти, золотое кольцо на среднем пальце, часы. Половина второго. Они обсуждают этот договор уже полтора часа. 

\- Есть хочу. Присоединитесь? - наконец выдавливает из себя он. Приглашать Элейн на обед ему совсем не хочется, его бы воля – отвел бы ее в подвал и запер там. Наверняка новые жильцы не стоят жизни в его доме. Наверняка она все устроила таким образом, чтобы он жалел о продаже этого дома всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Возможно, они алкоголики. Возможно, они усыновили русского ребенка и собираются его избивать.   
К счастью, Элейн отказывается. 

\- У меня есть другие клиенты в этом районе. Я отъеду на час. Надеюсь, к моему возвращению вы все-таки подпишете договор, Блейк, - она улыбается и подмигивает ему, как будто он – ребенок, отказывающийся делать домашнее задание, а она – понимающая нянька. Как будто у них есть общий секрет, и она дает ему эту отсрочку, но к возвращению родителей он уж, наверное, доделает все, как обещал. 

Он ей ничего не обещал. Но она права: он уже подписал первый договор. Второй – простая формальность. По-хорошему, она может объявить сделку завершенной и без его подписи на этих бумагах.   
Все уже в любом случае решено. 

Просто Блейк не уверен, что ему нравится это решение. 

Когда машина Элейн взвизгивает за окнами, точно отброшенная ногой в сторону собачонка, Блейк садится на пол посреди пустого холла и утыкается лбом в колено. Он совсем не голоден; это повод, чтобы остаться одному. Сделать перерыв в этом мучительном процессе, выворачивающем его наизнанку. 

Продажа дома в Нэшвилле значит много больше, чем обычная передача недвижимости из рук в руки, и не только потому, что Блейк так относится к неодушевленным предметам.   
Это была единственная недвижимость в их совместном владении с Мирандой. Когда они покупали дом, они еще не были женаты; тогда они думали, что останутся здесь навсегда – или как жизнь покажет, но в глубине души Блейк всегда был уверен, что навсегда. Решение о переезде обратно в Оклахому они, разумеется, принимали совместно – так было логично и правильно, что ж, жизнь сложилась не совсем так, как они планировали. Но дом здесь продавать не стали: внутри еще долго жила надежда, что они будут сюда приезжать, если понадобится.   
Если Блейк подпишет договор, единственным связывающим их с Мирандой документом останется свидетельство о браке. И пусть это все формальности, глупости, на которые он никогда не обращал внимания – Блейк знает, что Миранда неспроста завела с ним разговор о продаже дома. Это началось еще в августе; теперь сентябрь, у них с Мирандой не совпадают графики, она приезжала на прошлой неделе, чтобы подписать бумаги.   
Блейк подносит к глазам контракт, гладит пальцем ее подпись прямо над пустым полем, где должен расписаться он. 

Почему, ну почему все это пошло к черту?   
Он ведь был почти уверен (а это с ним редко бывает), что Миранда – это навсегда. 

В глубине души Блейк знает, что Миранда – это навсегда. Только не так «навсегда», как он думал. 

Адам, зачем же ты появился, Адам, как же было без тебя хорошо. Блейк откладывает бумаги, поднимается на ноги, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Дом пустой, уезжая, они оставили лишь небольшую часть мебели. 

Он ходит по комнатам, касаясь руками всего, что находит: шершавых обоев, гладких дверных косяков, деревянных полок под книги. Это был их дом, а теперь это просто дом. Теперь здесь будет жить кто-то, кто обдерет обои, сменит полы; кто повесит свои занавески и поставит в гостиной свой диван.   
Возможно, они алкоголики, избивающие детей – напоминает внутренний голос. Это совсем не утешает. 

Блейк замирает у окна и щурится на яркое, жаркое еще осеннее солнце. 

Когда Элейн возвращается, его подпись стоит в правом нижнем углу договора: фамилия, небольшой росчерк, черные чернила. Почти как автограф. 

\- Хотите, поужинаем все вместе с новыми жильцами? Когда они узнали, что дом принадлежал Блейку Шелтону, они так радовались. Ваши фанаты, – жизнерадостно предлагает Элейн, забирая у него из рук пачку бумаг и пряча их в дипломате. Блейк пожимает плечами, представляет себе этот обед, передергивается и качает головой. 

Человеку, у которого все осталось в прошлом, незачем ужинать с теми, у кого все только начинается.   
К тому же, наверняка они решат, что он алкоголик.

\- У меня самолет через два часа, - отказывается он, качая головой. – Передавайте им мои поздравления. Это очень хороший дом. 

Они прощаются, он вызывает такси и, бросив последний взгляд на дом с садовой дорожки, выходит за ограду. Он не соврал: ему действительно пора в аэропорт. 

Стоя в очереди на регистрацию, Блейк разглядывает рекламную стойку. Реклама мигает, сворачивается змеей; картинка меняется.   
«Maroon 5», концертный тур в поддержку нового альбома. 4 сентября, Лос-Анджелес. Блейк медленно моргает, не веря своим глазам. 4 сентября – это сегодня. У Адама концерт через три с половиной часа.   
Наверняка все уже распродано. Наверняка. Да ну, дурацкая идея. 

Блейк кусает губу, смотрит на часы, притопывая ногой. 

\- Мужчина, вы собираетесь проходить или нет? – торопят его сзади, он оглядывается, понимая, что задерживает очередь. 

\- Извините, - наконец решительно говорит он, разворачиваясь; торопливо идет обратно, неловко натыкаясь на все чемоданы подряд. Жить не очень удобно, когда ты большой, это Блейк за свою жизнь успел понять. Чемоданы, сумки, чужие конечности, животные – все попадается под ноги; мелкие и хрупкие предметы так и норовят оказаться именно там, куда ты сел или облокотился. Иногда Блейк чувствует себя слоном в посудной лавке, особенно в больших городах. За это он любит Оклахому: там ему всегда есть место. Но всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать, да? 

Он успевает купить билеты на последний рейс, улетающий в ЛА; бежит по дорожке к самолету, радуясь только, что прилетел сюда без вещей, собираясь вернуться домой вечером.   
Сидя в кресле самолета, он отправляет Миранде сообщение, что дом продан. Он знает, что она не будет ждать его к ужину: она в Нью-Йорке. Возможно, эта мнимая мальчишеская свобода придает ему смелости.  
А может, это просто судьба. 

Так он думает, когда, кашляя на задымленной парковке у аэропорта, дозванивается в кассу и выясняет, что еще осталось несколько билетов в фан-зону.   
Это смешно: покупать билеты в фан-зону, чтобы посмотреть концерт Адама. Он уверен, что, позвони он Адаму, тот бы пустил его просто так, нашел хорошее место, всячески демонстрируя дружеское расположение и симпатию.   
Но Блейк не хочет, чтобы Адам знал. Он даже покупает солнечные очки.   
Только на входе он понимает, что Адаму будет трудно не заметить возвышающегося над всеми Блейка, да еще и в солнечных очках. Но это, по крайней мере, спасает его от папарацци.

В какой-то момент толпа выносит Блейка почти к самой сцене. Все они качаются вокруг него, танцуют, подпевают, подпрыгивают, бешеная ревущая масса, полная энергии. Мелькают лица и фигуры, все вокруг сливается для Блейка в размытое пятно (так всегда в ночном Лос-Анджелесе, спроси кого угодно); но Адам так близко, несколько шагов, барьер сцены. 

У Адама красные кеды.  
Это глупо, но Блейк боится поднять голову и посмотреть Адаму в лицо, он замечает только эти кеды и подвернутые узкие джинсы; он даже не слышит музыку, он не понимает ни единой песни. Наверное, это хорошие песни. 

Адам так близко: танцует, прыгает вместе со всеми, смеется в зал. Берет гитару, оставляет гитару; пьет воду, вытирается полотенцем. Адам так близко и не видит, что Блейк пришел на него посмотреть.   
На мгновение Блейк жалеет о том, что не сказал ему. Он так скучал, что, кажется, готов нарушить их негласную договоренность «Блейк звонит, а Адам не отвечает на звонки». Но это решение Адама, это всегда было решение Адама – Блейк вдруг с кристальной ясностью понимает, что ни разу с момента их встречи не держал в руках контроль.   
Это всегда был Адам. 

Он поднимает голову, смотрит Адаму в лицо: тот, разумеется, не видит его, смотрит куда-то далеко в зал, улыбается и поет. Внезапно слух будто возвращается к Блейку, и он слышит последнюю строчку: 

\- … вернись в мою жизнь. Я не оставлю тебя одного. 

Что-то снова дергает в груди. Наверное, это отравление Калифорнией, Блейку тяжело дышать.

 

После концерта, остановившись на ночь в безликом отеле без имени – Блейк никогда не запоминает их названия – он проверяет телефон. Одно сообщение. Он открывает его, уверенный, что это поздравления Миранды по поводу продажи дома. Но это Адам. 

«Мог бы и поздороваться, Шелтон. Вас вообще не воспитывают в Оклахоме?»


	8. Chapter 8

Они ждут агента Кристины, и больше всего на свете Блейку хочется спать. Это было муторное утро: подъем в начале пятого, спешное и какое-то неловкое прощание с Мирандой, плохо обученный пилот и изнурительный от этого перелет в ЛА. В Оклахоме утром было прохладно и зябко, первые вестники предстоящей зимы: подмерзшая за ночь трава и покрытые тонкой корочкой льда лужи.   
В Калифорнии же ноябрь похож на октябрь, который похож на август, разница лишь в том, что по ночам с моря накатывает холодный ветер, набрасывается на прохожих и вытряхивает из них всю душу, никого не щадя, никого не прощая. Но Блейк прилетел утром, и Лос-Анджелес встретил его ласковым солнцем и смутным запахом соли. 

\- Тут все просто повернутые на здоровой пище, - с некоторым изумлением рассказывает Блейку их новый ассистент, с которым они разговорились со скуки. Блейк обычно не любитель потрепать языком с кем попало, но парень из Канзаса, а Канзас — это почти Оклахома, только в другом месте на карте. И Блейк кивает ему, посмеиваясь над местными, чтобы не выпадать из имиджа.

Неловкость в том, что на самом деле ему больше не хочется шутить над жителями Лос-Анджелеса: слишком свежи воспоминания о том, как жизнь в ответ подшутила над ним. Но он шутит, смеется, делает большие глаза, когда ассистент упоминает о «кофе декаф с соевым молоком и заменителем сахара» (Блейк пробовал, это довольно отвратительно, но он просто больше живет на свете, чем этот парнишка).

До подписания контрактов на следующий сезон осталось каких-то полчаса. По-хорошему, они должны были начать десять минут назад, но агент Кристины задерживается, она отказывается подписывать что угодно без него, и они все сидят, как идиоты, в холле бизнес-центра и пьют кофе. Кроме Адама. Адам пьет какую-то растительную дрянь, которая даже с расстояния выглядит и пахнет как то, чем Блейк привык удобрять землю. Адаму он, разумеется, об этом не говорит. Впрочем, они вообще не разговаривают — не то чтобы намеренно или со зла, просто, когда смотрят друг на друга, возникает такая мучительная пауза, что в воздухе почти проявляется огромный знак вопроса. 

Блейк понятия не имеет, в каком состоянии находятся их отношения. Есть ли между ними теперь вообще какие-нибудь отношения. Он видел интервью Адама: ролик на ю-тьюбе, две тысячи семьдесят три просмотра. Журналистка в какой-то момент спрашивает, что он думает про броманс с Блейком Шелтоном, и Адам зажимается (этого не видно, но Блейк-то увидел, а может, хотел видеть). Но потом отвечает: «Если под словом «броманс» вы понимаете «Мне нравится проводить время с этим парнем, потрясающий чувак» - то да, это чувство взаимно». У Блейка волоски на загривке встали дыбом, он раз за разом прокручивал полосу воспроизведения, чтобы еще раз услышать «взаимно», и раз за разом матерился: Адам делает это специально, Адам делает это на публику, не стоит лишних надежд и мыслей. Но это не помогало и не останавливало. 

Если бы она знала, если бы она только знала, что этот «потрясающий чувак» последний раз вживую видел Адама на концерте в сентябре; что они не разговаривают уже несколько месяцев.   
Но она не знает, мир не знает, никто, черт подери, не знает, и Блейк в какой-то момент понимает стратегию Адама: в его поведении есть логика. Хотя от этого все равно тревожно. Он ждал этой личной встречи, чтобы прояснить, что происходит, но при встрече Адам только кивнул ему и отвел глаза, замявшись. А потом ушел за этой зеленой дрянью, а потом они уселись на диванчике с Кристиной и принялись что-то так оживленно обсуждать, что к ним было не подступиться. Си Ло сидит, уткнувшись лицом в айфон, а Блейк обсуждает кофе без кофеина.   
Прекрасная первая встреча. 

Где-то на подкорке крутится мысль, не спит ли Адам с Кристиной, и если спит, то как давно. Они сидят рядом, близко, почти как любовники, но между ними не чувствуется химии, только их обычное взаимодействие. Впрочем, возможно, Блейку просто хочется так думать. Возможно, все, что он думает — продукт его иллюзий о самом себе и исключительно дурацких надежд на будущее. Возможно, его следовало прикончить еще в колыбели, чтобы он не вырос таким большим только ради познания простой истины: мир устроен по-мудацки.

Блейк как раз начинает разговор про странную городскую моду на джинсы, которые превращают любые ноги в паучьи, но в этот момент над ними нависает тень, и Блейку приходится поднять голову.   
Это Адам. Он стоит рядом, сунув руки в карманы тех самых джинс, покачивается с пятки на носок. Как он ухитрился так быстро подойти? 

\- Хай, Шелтон, - тянет он, улыбаясь во весь рот. Блейку неожиданно приходит в голову, что Адам похож на ящерицу, даже своей мимикой: такой же большой рот, такие же полуприкрытые глаза.  
\- И тебе здравствуй, - настороженно отвечает он, не понимая, что Адам может выкинуть. От Адама можно ожидать чего угодно: как оскорблений, так и объятий на публику; и Блейку немного не по себе. Но Адам не выглядит таким уж уверенным, на самом деле, такое впечатление, что за этой наглой улыбкой Адам скрывает панический ужас.   
\- Я хотел купить газету, - вдруг огорошивает его Адам, и Блейк поднимает брови. - Раз уж все равно сидим тут, ждем. Не хочешь со мной пройтись? Расскажешь мне, какие у меня паучьи ноги. 

\- Окей, - Блейк с трудом давит в себе желание закатить глаза, осторожно поднимается с дивана и идет за Адамом к выходу: тот уже, не оборачиваясь, почти бежит к дверям, подпрыгивая. Краем глаза Блейк замечает саркастическое выражение лица Кристины, отмечает себе на потом, что с Кристиной стоит переговорить, но все его мысли заняты Адамом, и это вылетает из головы.   
Они выходят, Адам быстро идет по улице, опуская на нос солнечные очки и продолжая делать вид, что никакого Блейка он с собой не звал. Бежит при этом с такой скоростью, как будто ему сам черт на пятки наступает. Бег на скорость по жаре Блейка не очень воодушевляет, поэтому он останавливается, стоит бизнес-центру скрыться из вида.

\- Адам, - негромко зовет он, и Шевин оборачивается, останавливается, неловко дергает плечом.

\- Чего? 

\- Серьезно? Газета? - Блейк даже не пытается скрыть сарказм. - Ты что, ничего лучше не мог придумать?

\- Да у меня как-то все предлоги из головы вылетели, - неожиданно искренне говорит Адам, смущенно почесав в затылке. Тут Блейк обращает внимание, что Адам оброс: волосы выглядят так, как будто он пропустил стрижку месяц назад. И, похоже, волосы у Адама вьются. Это так нелепо и одновременно забавно, что Блейк улыбается растерянно, почти протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать. Но трогать Адама он боится: как все рептилии, тот может неожиданно ужалить. 

\- Привет, - говорит Блейк, на этот раз нормально, по-человечески. Адам кивает. 

\- Привет, - отвечает он и замолкает. Поглядывает по сторонам, начинает что-то насвистывать себе под нос. Этот дурдом Блейку надоедает довольно быстро. 

\- Я был на твоем концерте, - говорит он, чтобы разбить повисшую паузу. Адам удивленно поднимает брови и сдвигает очки на кончик носа. 

\- Я в курсе. Я тебе отправил сообщение, помнишь? Ты не перезвонил.

\- Будто бы ты взял трубку, - фыркает Блейк. Адам оценивающе смотрит на него, но потом снова кивает.

\- Ты прав. Наверное, не взял бы. 

\- Ну вот, - пожимает плечами Блейк, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Зачем Адам его сюда вытащил? 

\- Я хотел поговорить. Ну. Прояснить. Перед новым сезоном. Не хочу, чтобы остались какие-то дурные мысли, - говорит Адам наконец, и Блейк чувствует, как в животе сворачивается холодный ком. - Мы и так уже достаточно все запутали, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы все стало еще сложнее. Я человек простой. 

Блейк сдерживает нервный смех. Последнее, что можно сказать про Адама — это что он простой человек. Но Адам, вероятно, этого не понимает. Или лукавит. Или себе врет. 

\- Хорошо. Говори, - разрешает он, потому что Адам молчит, явно ожидая какой-то реакции.

\- Нам не стоило вместе спать, - говорит Адам без обиняков, и Блейку кажется, что ему хорошенько дали под дых. - Я не гей. У тебя есть жена. Кроме того, мы даже не друзья. Химия была сильная, - добавляет он, и Блейк с трудом заставляет себя сказать, что просится: 

\- Будь добр снять очки и смотреть мне в глаза, когда ты это говоришь, - выдавливает из себя он, и его голос звучит неестественно: тепло и ровно. Совсем не как та буря, которая у Блейка внутри, выжигает ему внутренности ледяным огнем. Его начинает тошнить. Адам снимает очки, убирает в карман. Блейк замечает, что убрать их в карман удается не с первого раза: у Адама почему-то дрожат пальцы. Это странно, обычно Адам проблем с координацией не испытывает. Возможно, похмелье.   
Все возможно в Калифорнии. 

\- Пожалуйста, не сердись. Просто... это правда, - просит Адам, ловя его взгляд. Блейк неопределенно пожимает плечами. Он приглашал Адама домой. Адам был в его доме. Если после этого Адам считает, что они даже не друзья, ему нечего сказать, у него просто нет аргументов. Если Адам не понимает, что значила та поездка — разве Блейк может ему объяснить? Бессмысленно. 

\- Хорошо, - повторяет он все тем же фальшивым голосом, который оказывается удивительно просто поддерживать. - И что теперь? 

\- Мы вместе работаем, Блейк. Возможно, это не последний сезон, на который мы продлеваем контракты. Нам нужно научиться как-то общаться друг с другом, не вспоминая ежеминутно, как мы напились и трахнулись в номере отеля. Я никогда не спал с коллегами, поэтому не знаю, как это делать. Подозреваю, что ты тоже. Но если мы хотим через это нормально пройти, думать нужно вместе, - Адам говорит быстро и резко, серьезно, и это так не похоже на тот образ Адама, который все это время был у Блейка в голове. 

Адам ведет себя как взрослый. Взрослый, который разбирается с последствиями совершенной ошибки. Блейк по-прежнему застрял где-то в возрасте семнадцати лет, где ему хочется взять Адама за руку, увести в закат, осыпать розами и пообещать вечную любовь. И от этого, наверное, и тошно: Адам прав, они даже не друзья. Про друзей ты обычно заранее знаешь, что они взрослые люди. Про Адама он, кажется, понял это впервые две минуты назад.

\- Ты не был пьян, - наконец говорит Блейк, поскольку это единственное, что он может сейчас сказать, не скатившись в бессмысленные выяснения отношений, которые он и сам терпеть не может, не то что Адам. - Я согласен, но ты не был пьян.

\- Я был, - упрямо повторяет Адам, как будто пытается убедить в этом самого себя, а не Блейка. Блейку остается только кивнуть, принимая эту ложь: они оба сейчас знают, что это неправда, но это та правда, которую им обоим будет проще принять за отправную точку, если они хотят достичь того взаимопонимания, о котором идет речь. И Блейк сдается: отступает назад. 

\- Ты был пьян, - соглашается он. Ему на мгновение кажется, что у Адама в этот момент что-то умирает в глазах, становится другим. Но потом видение проходит, и это все тот же Адам. Ящерица. В глазах только неестественно большие зрачки. И поволока. 

\- Итак. Что мы будем делать? 

\- Я предлагаю ничего насильно не делать, - Блейк всегда против наигранности, в чем бы то ни было. - Посмотрим, как само пойдет. Может, мы уже завтра об этом забудем, а через полгода посмеемся, как над хорошей шуткой, - он знает, что эти слова Адам хочет услышать, и поэтому произносит их.  
На самом деле ему никогда не будет смешно по этому поводу, он это знает. Вероятно, спустя какое-то время ему перестанет быть больно, но это не станет смешно. Блейк знает, что любовь не бывает смешной. Он уже понял, что это любовь. Странная. Но какая уж ему досталась. 

\- Ты прав, - после короткой паузы соглашается Адам. - Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, - почти официально замечает он, а потом неожиданно делает шаг навстречу и крепко обнимает Блейка, обхватывает всего, прижимается так, будто хочет сломать ему ребра. - Я очень скучал. 

\- Я тоже, Адам, - Блейк легко похлопывает его по спине, прежде чем обнять, прижимаясь щекой к взъерошенной голове. Ему так многое хочется сказать: что это было за ужасное лето, как он продал дом, что они с Мирандой больше не живут вместе. Ему хочется рассказать Адаму, как тяжело было придти сегодня сюда на подписание контрактов, и как он боялся, чем закончится их встреча. Ему хочется сказать Адаму, что он его любит. 

Но Адаму не нужно все это, все эти слова и россказни, а это все, на что Блейк способен. Отец был прав, следовало становиться фермером. Тогда он мог бы предложить Адаму что-то еще, кроме слов. Но он зачем-то стал поэтом. А у Адама хватает своих слов. 

Некоторые из этих слов хочется забыть, они делают сейчас Блейку очень больно. Но слова — это всего лишь слова, а вот Адам — живой, настоящий Адам — стоит рядом с ним, вцепившись в него, как огромная игуана, и его можно погладить по спине, и у него очередной отвратительный одеколон. Это имеет значение, прочее — нет, поэтому Блейк обнимает его крепко и повторяет: 

\- Я тоже.


	9. Chapter 9

Блейк никогда не думал, что Адам окажется любителем библиотек. 

В принципе представить себе Адама с книгой в руках несложно, но отчего-то этот образ не приходит в голову, когда думаешь о нем. Адам — это скорее ночные клубы, дорогие автомобили, солнечные очки и неискренние улыбки. Но тот образ, который Блейк составил себе в голове об Адаме в первые дни знакомства, потускнел, поистерся, будто траченая временем фотокарточка из далеких пятидесятых. Блейк уже не помнит, каким считал Адама тогда, когда впервые понял, что хочет быть к нему ближе. Затертое пальцами пятно на месте лица Адама, росчерк чьей-то подписи из прошлого — на обороте. 

Настоящий Адам отличается от того, с кем был знаком Блейк. Настоящий Адам сидит напротив, поглаживая пальцами картонный стаканчик Старбакс, жует трубочку и растерянно и серьезно смотрит за окно. 

Они в Лос-Анджелесе, куда Блейк прилетел по делам. Скоро Рождество. У мужчины за соседним столиком надрывается телефон — айфон, владельцы айфонов не любят, когда их дорогие игрушки называют телефонами — но тот его не слышит. Все эти детали Блейк подмечает случайно, невзначай, скорее потому, что его внимание ничем не занято. Перед ним сидит Адам, и весь фокус Блейка нацелен на него, а мир вокруг размыт и размазан, будто они мчатся через Вселенную на огромной скорости. 

Уже из аэропорта он скинул Адаму смс: «Встретимся?» и получил в ответ время и адрес. Мгновенно, минуты не прошло. Будто бы Адам ждал этого сообщения, не отходя от телефона — от айфона, Блейк, сколько можно — с тех пор как узнал, что Блейк прилетает в ЛА на выходные. Но здесь не стоит строить себе иллюзий: Адам просто так воспитан, он всегда отвечает на смс-ки мгновенно. Он привык мерить жизнь на минуты, шестидесятисекундные отрезки. В его жизни за несколько минут все может измениться, поэтому он постоянно «на связи»: проверяет почту, проверяет твиттер, проверяет входящие.   
Чудовищный невротик. 

Для Блейка время — такая же материя, как, скажем, деревянные доски, как вельветовая обивка дивана, как песок, который можно набрать в горсть и высыпать тоненькой струйкой. Время можно потрогать, можно растянуть. Смс-сообщения — те же письма, а ведь никто не садится отвечать на письмо в ту минуту, как вскрыл конверт. Сперва стоит обдумать, что пишешь, решить, чем хочешь поделиться, сформулировать ответ. Поэтому сообщения Блейка обычно не влезают в стандартную норму на 140 знаков, а сообщения Адама такие короткие: слово, два, три. Дата, время, место. Как дела. Обнимаю. Ок. Да ладно. Гы. 

Резкий, отрывистый стиль письма — как и сам Адам. Блейк удивленно думает, как мог раньше считать Адама гибким. В нем нет гибкости ни на грош, он весь — резкие углы и прямые линии, чернильный скетч в молескине. Еще одно изобретение современных прожигателей жизни.   
Блейк чувствовал себя взрослым рядом с Адамом, но в последнее время он все чаще чувствует себя устаревшей моделью.  
Наверное, поэтому его так тянет в Калифорнию: неотвратимая человеческая боязнь смерти заставляет Блейка отчаянно рваться туда, где он видит жизнь. Раньше ему казалось, что Калифорния не живет, а умирает в агонии. Сейчас Адам что-то сделал с ним, и его размеренное спокойное существование больше не кажется ему жизнью.   
Все как будто разделилось на «до» и «после». До Адама и после Адама. Как в женских романах. 

\- Ты совсем другой в очках, - замечает Блейк, выпадая из собственных мыслей. Адам вскидывает на него цепкий взгляд и неуверенно улыбается.

\- Какой — другой? 

\- Не знаю. Серьезный, - пожимает плечами Блейк, сдерживая настоящий ответ. Адам не серьезный. Он... грустный. Почти как будто смыл с лица грим, вынуждающий его улыбаться, выдернул из задницы то шило, которое делало его дергающейся на крючке наживкой. 

\- Ха, - отвечает Адам. Словно хотел засмеяться и не получилось. - Тебе нравится? - неожиданно спрашивает он, закусывая трубочку и глядя на Блейка сквозь ресницы. У Блейка внутри вспыхивает вечно готовый огонь, требующий немедленно схватить Адама, выпить до дна, обнажить этот прекрасный, этот уродливый надлом души. Тот самый, что так цепляет. 

\- Мне все нравится, - лениво улыбается он в ответ. Основная беда в том, что с откровенным Адамом нельзя быть откровенным. Кто-то из двоих всегда должен врать, чтобы позволить обоим сохранить лицо. 

\- Я еще иногда костюмы ношу, - делится с ним Адам, как будто это великое откровение. Блейк не пытается скрыть усмешку. 

\- Галстуки, Адам? - уточняет он, и в воздухе повисает недосказанное. Адам только поднимает бровь, будто провоцирует: спроси, проверь.

Блейк не спрашивает, как не спрашивал никогда раньше. Но если тогда он боялся за сердце Адама, то теперь он боится за свое. Адам держит его цепко, царапает, горячо дышит на ободранную оболочку. Он не хочет пускать Адама глубже; он уже понял, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Играть с Адамом он тоже не хочет. Отказаться от этих встреч не может тем более.   
Своего рода наркотик для кантри-мена, никогда не пробовавшего ничего крепче простой травки в буйные подростковые хиппи-годы.

\- Ты пробовал кокаин? - с интересом спрашивает он, подперев щеку рукой. Адам высоко вскидывает брови, улыбаясь шире. 

\- У тебя диктофон в кармане? 

\- Нет, я просто рад тебя видеть, - фыркает Блейк. Адам молчит с минуту, допивает свой кофе (их ассистент бы повесился: соевое молоко, декаф, сироп без глюкозы). 

\- Ну, было, - отвечает он наконец. 

\- И как? 

\- Если ты ждешь великих откровений, то их не будет, - пожимает плечами Адам, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая руки на груди. Господи, какие у него руки. Зачем ты дал этому человеку такие руки? Разве он вообще мог вырасти кем-то, кроме музыканта? Все же заранее было решено. - Кокаин это кокаин. Я это я. Мы решили, что нам не по пути. 

Блейк молчит в ответ на это. Адам снова что-то набирает в айфоне, потом замирает: Блейк думает, что он смотрит на время и пытается решить, как бы разойтись повежливее. Но Блейк не хочет, чтобы Адам искал отмазки, он не для того прилетел. Поэтому говорит первый: 

\- Мне, наверное, пора.

Адам удивленно смотрит на него, потом качает головой.   
\- Слушай, да иди ты в жопу, Шелтон, - искренне отвечает он. - Вот туда тебе давно пора. Я разгрузил себе весь день, чтобы ты соскочил через полтора гребаных часа?

Эгоизм Адама и его внутренняя убежденность, что у Блейка не может быть никаких дел, кроме него, в этот день, сейчас — как бальзам на душу. Ошибся, значит. Адам не смотрел на время. Хотя нет, смотрел: «полтора гребаных часа». 

\- Тебе мама не говорила в детстве, что мир не вращается вокруг тебя?

\- Пробовала как-то, но ты же знаешь, я так не люблю, когда мне врут, - Адам закатывает глаза, и Блейк смеется негромко, чтобы не привлекать к ним внимания. Позер. - Пойдем отсюда. Я тебе покажу, где действительно нужны очки.

И они выходят из Старбакса, столкнувшись в дверях с восхищенными поклонницами творчества Maroon 5. Адам расписывается на их бумажных стаканчиках, обнимается, фотографируется: Блейк ждет его на улице, безмятежно улыбаясь хмурому небу. Редкий день, когда в городе ангелов нет солнца — редкий и оттого ценный. Блейк любит солнце, но не любит однообразия; он всего раз видел пасмурный Лос-Анджелес, и это зрелище впечатляет его почти так же, как Адам в очках.   
Возможно, это все его удача: наверняка в ЛА часто идут дожди, просто ему не выпадало раньше. 

\- Этот город меня любит, - как само собой разумеющееся говорит Адам, выскакивая на улицу и сразу плотно запахивая куртку. Адам худой и быстро мерзнет. Блейку становится прохладно разве что к четырнадцати градусам, а на улице как минимум тридцать два*. Но Адам ящерица, а ящерицам нужно солнце, чтобы греть свою холодную кровь. 

\- Этот город был бы полный дурак, если бы тебя не любил, - серьезно отвечает Блейк, не глядя на Адама. Ему чудовищно хочется видеть его лицо в этот момент, но он не может позволить себе так подставиться.

И эта мысль пугает Блейка побольше прочих. Он всегда был из тех, кто либо молчит, либо говорит прямо. Но как с Адамом прямо? Они уже поговорили прямо на подписании контрактов, спасибо больше, что-то больше не хочется. 

Несколько кварталов они идут молча: Адам вырывается немного вперед, останавливается, возвращается. Так делают маленькие дети и собаки; их любопытство всегда сильнее необходимости идти рядом. Обычно Блейка это раздражает, но сейчас он даже рад. Вообще-то больше всего он рад, что Адам ни о чем не спрашивает: зачем он прилетел в ЛА, когда обратно, как с Мирандой. Блейку было бы нечего ответить на эти вопросы. 

У него нет никаких дел в Лос-Анджелесе, по сути, он прилетел на уикэнд, чтобы выпить кофе с Адамом, заранее предположив, что Адам окажется занят и сможет выделить ему час-другой. Кто знал, что Адам освободит день. По меркам Блейка день - ерунда. По меркам Адама - сокровище, горы золота, которые он сложил к ногам Блейка. 

Блейк не знает, когда полетит обратно, потому что не представляет, во что выльется эта их встреча. Адам ведет себя как обычно, почти как до их ссоры, разве что чуть более дерганый и чуть более серьезный. Но кто знает, что там, у него в голове.

А с Мирандой все плохо. Не то чтобы они совсем не общались, но Блейк просто чувствует, как эта приснопамятная красная нить из китайских легенд натягивается меж их пальцев все туже и туже, грозя однажды порваться полностью. Единственное, что хорошо — Миранда его ни о чем не спрашивает тоже. 

Пожалуй, в своем умении избегать слона в комнате Миранда с Адамом могли бы посоревноваться за право главного слепого.   
Ну и как вишенка на торте: Блейк по-прежнему со всех сторон самый главный мудак. Что ж, хотя бы в этом ничего нового. 

Они идут через парк, сворачивают налево, потом направо по какой-то смутной серой улочке - Блейк даже не пытается запомнить дорогу - и неожиданно перед ними вырастает здание, похожее не то на синагогу, не то на белый дом. 

\- Если ты привел меня жениться, спешу напомнить, что я еще женат, - невозмутимо говорит Блейк, когда Адам останавливается, судя по всему, весьма довольный собой и тем, как легко оказалось оставить Блейка без слов.

\- Да ладно, ты правда не знаешь, где мы? - с искренним удовольствием спрашивает Адам. Блейк пожимает плечами. 

\- Я не знаю всех зданий Америки. Но очень надеюсь, что это не опера. Ненавижу оперу, - признается он. Говорить об этом всегда непросто, он сразу становится в чужих глазах еще более стереотипным парнем с фермы. Но Адам качает головой.

\- Ну ты и тупица. Это Центральная библиотека Лос-Анджелеса.

\- Вчера тебе это сказал Гугл? - автоматически отвечает Блейк, а потом осекается, потому что у Адама что-то меняется в лице, как будто Блейк, сам того не зная, влепил ему сдуру оплеуху. Ему становится стыдно, хотя он сам не понимает, за что. Адам неловко дергает плечом, но решает пояснить:

\- Я тут... короче, зависал часто. В детстве, потом подростком. Тут классно, - он говорит об этом, как будто о чем-то постыдном, и за одно это Блейку хочется сунуть себе в рот ногу.

\- Ты прости, хорошо? - негромко просит он, и Адам кивает. 

\- Да ладно, чего там. Я понимаю, что я не тот тип, - он отворачивается, снова утыкаясь в свой наладонник, как приклеенный. Блейк протягивает руку, осторожно касаясь стриженого затылка — Адам умудрился выбрить себе полголовы за то время, что они не виделись. 

\- Прости, правда.

Самое странное: теперь, сопоставляя в голове эти факты, Блейк понимает с изумлением, что Адам как раз тот самый тип. Странный, долбанутый Адам, который в детстве зависал в библиотеке. Наверняка он еще умудрился представить это так, чтобы это выглядело «прикольно». 

\- Я праздную себя и воспеваю себя. Что я полагаю, то стоит и вам полагать. Ведь каждый атом, что мне принадлежит, принадлежит и вам, - вдруг мягко говорит Адам, так мягко, что Блейк даже не сразу понимает, не сразу узнает цитату. - Я брожу здесь неприкаянно и зову свою душу. Хожу туда-сюда без цели, наблюдаю за летней травинкой. Дома и комнаты полны запахов. На полках места нет от запахов.

Блейк отступает на шаг, глядя на Адама на все глаза, но тот так и стоит, сунув неловко руки в карманы слишком дорогой куртки; смотрит на силуэт городской библиотеки на фоне сумрачного неба. 

\- Я и сам дышу этим ароматом. Я знаю его, он мне нравится. Меня бы отравил этот искусственный воздух, но я ему не дам. Атмосфера это не аромат, в ней нет искусственного, она не имеет запаха. Она вечно наполняет мой рот — и я влюблен в нее. Я пойду на берег лесной реки, бесстыдный, обнаженный. Я обезумел от желания слиться с ней воедино.**

\- Ты однажды прикончишь меня, - выдыхает Блейк, оно вырывается само, он сжимает пальцы на шее Адама, только чтобы тот замолчал и перестал вворачивать стальные пруты ему в сердце. Адам вздрагивает под его рукой.

\- Это Америка, Блейк, - отвечает он хрипло, как будто это достаточный ответ. И Блейк понимает, чувствует нутром: достаточный. «Это ты Америка», думает он. «Провались ты пропадом». 

* имеется в виду принятое в США измерение по Фаренгейту. 14 градусов по Фаренгейту равняется примерно -10 по Цельсию; 32 по Фаренгейту - 0 по Цельсию. 

** мой сумбурный перевод известнейшего американского поэта Уолта Уитмена (Leaves of Grass, книга I)


	10. Chapter 10

\- Блядь, не ной, - сквозь зубы требует Блейк, плохо понимая, как ему вообще удается выдавать внятные предложения. Адам стелется перед ним, под ним, подается к его рукам так, как будто был создан именно для этого – чтобы отвечать на прикосновения.  
Блейку хочется собрать губами капельки пота с его загривка, обвести языком каждую татуировку, попробовать на вкус.  
Но у них совсем нет времени, еще минут пятнадцать - максимум.

Это какой-то неистовый, сияющий пиздец. Настолько непохожий на все, что Блейк мог себе представить до этого, что он до сих пор не верит, что не спит.

\- Не могу, - хрипло отвечает Адам, оборачиваясь через плечо. – Не могу, не могу, не могу, давай уже…

Блейк и сам уже не может больше мучить их обоих: убирает пальцы, быстро рвет зубами упаковку с презервативом, натягивая его дрожащей рукой. Не приведи Господь кто-то зайдет, его же теперь с Адама силой не снимут, он его просто не отпустит, пока не кончит.

\- Ну держись.

Он погружается медленно, так медленно, как может, чтобы не навредить, но Адам – в который раз уже – рушит все его планы, сам резко двигает бедрами назад, нанизываясь до предела и хрипя что-то в кулак: больно, наверное.

\- Идиот, - ругается Блейк, сжимая его бедро до побелевших костяшек. Наверняка у Адама останутся синяки, так ему и надо. – Ты же не выйдешь потом отсюда.

\- Язык подрежь, - Адам тяжело и глубоко дышит, пытается сжать в пальцах ковер, но пол здесь покрыт ковролином, и пальцы Адама только проскальзывают по грубому ворсу. Блейку приходится прижать его ладонь к полу, чтобы прекратил дурацкие попытки. Он начинает двигаться – сперва мерно, размашисто, так, как надо. Но потом все летит к черту: он сбивается с ритма, глаза застит горячая пелена, Адам ерзает коленями по полу, а в животе разливается нездоровое желание дотрахать Адама до содранных коленей и ободранных костяшек.  
Адам заслужил.

Адам знает, что заслужил, поэтому даже не возмущается: только стонет хрипло, приглушенно, зажимает себе рот ладонью. Блейк почти готов потребовать, чтобы Адам прекратил сдерживаться. Но тогда им обоим придется разбираться с последствиями, и… Блейк не готов додумывать эту мысль до конца.

Адама нельзя кусать сейчас за шею, это Блейк еще пока помнит, поэтому только сжимает его крепче: бедро, пальцы. Он вбивается в Адама до одури, по животному дико, почти перестает себя контролировать – но это глупости, в отличие от Адама, он всегда отдает себе отчет, что происходит.  
Например, чутко ловит момент, когда Адам уже на пределе. Отпускает его руку, обхватывает член, чтобы сделать несколько резких движений. Адаму хватает этой грубой ласки – он выстреливает ему в ладонь, как по команде; обмякает под ним, стекая на пол. Блейк прижимается щекой к его плечу, зная, что царапает щетиной, радуясь этому, как ребенок.

\- Кусай, можно, я разберусь, - шумно выдыхает Адам, и Блейка прошивает разрядом по позвоночнику. Он впивается зубами Адаму в то место, где шея переходит в плечо, и почти сразу кончает: так ярко, что перед глазами всполохи, а в груди, кажется, Перл Харбор.

Он помнит с прошлого раза – не падает на Адама, удерживает себя на весу, упираясь перепачканной рукой в пол. Дожидается, пока Адам двинется. Только тогда сползает с него, прямо так укладывается на пол, закрывает глаза.

Твою мать, думает Блейк, чувствуя, как бешено колотящееся в груди сердце порывается пробить навылет грудную клетку. Твою мать. Твою же… Как это вообще все случилось? Ничего ведь не предвещало.  
Они записывали промо-ролик ко второму сезону. Все собрались вместе, встали в пять утра, приехали в студию. С Адамом они даже не разговаривали уже недели полторы – а, хотя нет, кажется, Адам звонил три дня назад. Вроде как пьяный, хотя, может, Блейку показалось.

Они тогда отлично поговорили про коз.  
Еще одна прекрасная, интеллектуальная тема для беседы. Впрочем, чего ожидать от Адама. Звонок в половине второго ночи: «Блейк, а вот скажи, где пастухи держат коз, когда наступает зима?» Где, блядь. В сарае, наверное. Откуда Блейку знать, он никогда не держал коз. Адам, видать, попутал его с главным ковбоем из «Горбатой горы».

И вот они собрались в этой сраной студии, и пока снимали часть с Кристиной, Блейк отошел за водой, а потом зашел в гримерку, и там Адам орал на кого-то по телефону. Блейк спросил, что случилось, Адам послал его нахер, они поцапались, потом Адам положил трубку и, кажется, собирался дать Блейку в нос, а в итоге получилось вот это.  
По-прежнему никакой логики. Объяснить, как от мордобоя, так, кстати, и не состоявшегося, они перешли к сексу прямо посреди гримерки, Блейк не смог бы даже за деньги.  
Да что там, он сам кому хочешь заплатит, чтобы только объяснили.

\- Слушай, я тебе заплачу, - выдает он в пространство, не открывая глаз, но Адам едва ли не подскакивает.

\- Ты ебанулся?

\- Я тебе заплачу, только скажи: какого блядь хрена это сейчас было? – невозмутимо продолжает Блейк. Ему доставляет какое-то внутреннее удовольствие сейчас мотать Адаму нервы, держа его на крючке. Он понимает, что Адам после секса эмоционально уязвим.  
Наверное, нехорошо так себя вести. Но в конце концов, пусть Адам объясняется как-то, а? Это были его слова про ошибку и что им не стоило. Это Адам все лето не показывался, предоставив Блейку возможность самостоятельно разгребать дерьмо. Это, в конце концов, Адам сбежал тогда, как будто за ним гнался рой пчел.  
И это Адам пятнадцать минут назад схватил его за шею, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал так, что это перечеркивало все сказанное большим красным крестом.

\- Могу многозначительно промолчать. Могу сказать часть правды, - откровенно признается Адам, отстраняясь. Блейк приоткрывает один глаз. Адам уже сел и сейчас пытается чьим-то валявшимся в гримерке шарфом оттереть с себя последствия случившегося. Блейк, фыркнув, стягивает презерватив, завязывая его дебильной «бомбочкой». Куда бы его так выбросить незаметно.

\- Ты уже достаточно намолчался, хорош, - решает Блейк, тоже садясь и начиная одеваться. Когда он уже заправил ремень в петли, Адам натягивает через голову футболку и оборачивается к нему. Они стоят друг напротив друга: оба все еще тяжело дышат, Адам взъерошенный, с красными пятнами на щеках и шее. Блейк хочет задрать на нем майку и посмотреть, проступили уже следы от его пальцев или пока нет. Адам склоняет голову набок и, сглотнув, отвечает:

\- Короче, часть правды в том, Шелтон, что секс с тобой, он… в общем. Ты что, сам не видишь? – поразительно, но, похоже, Адаму тяжело говорить про секс. Что, в общем, логично. Должен же он хоть чего-то смущаться.

\- Вижу, - поразмыслив, отвечает Блейк, потирая подбородок. Дело в том, что он видит. Секс с Адамом, если отбросить в сторону чувства и осложнения – секс с Адамом очень сильно… другой. В общем-то, Адам – единственный, кто вызывает в Блейке желания вроде посмотреть, остались ли на его коже следы от пальцев.  
Если об этом задуматься, становится не по себе, и Блейк опять чувствует, как по позвоночнику прошибает чем-то. Но на этот раз это не возбуждение – это почти страх. Блейк с ужасом чувствует, что начинает задыхаться.

\- Тихо, тихо, - похоже, Адам видит, что с ним происходит, потому что успокаивающе поднимает обе ладони в мирном жесте. – Дыши, давай, Шелтон, не будь девчонкой. Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Полегчало?

\- Мне надо покурить, - понимает Блейк, когда, благодаря советам Адама, паническая атака немного отступает. В смысле, Блейк предполагает, что это была паническая атака – ощущение ужаса ему несвойственно. Особенно такого. Беспомощного, непонятно откуда берущегося ужаса. Тут ему приходит в голову еще одна мысль, от которой становится совсем нехорошо: - Блядь, ты сам-то в порядке?

\- Нет, - честно отвечает Адам, набрасывая Блейку на плечи рубашку. Он машинально начинает застегивать пальцы, тревожно ощупывая Адама взглядом. Тот выглядит нормально, но… кто же знает, что на самом деле происходит у Адама в голове. Вечная дилемма: как распознать, о чем сейчас думает Левин. – Застегивайся, пойдем быстро удерем на террасу. Мне тоже надо покурить. У тебя есть?

Блейк закрывает глаза. «Я не планировал, Адама, у меня… у тебя есть?» И обертка от резинки, валяющаяся сейчас на полу безмолвной уликой. Ее тоже надо выбросить. Блейк наклоняется, подбирая ее, комкает в кулаке вместе с презервативом.  
Они выходят из гримерной, оглядываясь, как дети, сбегающие с урока. Проходя мимо туалета, Блейк заходит внутрь, выбрасывает мусор, быстро споласкивает руки. Адам заходит следом за ним, останавливается у соседней раковины, трет руки под проточной водой.  
Они одни, поэтому Блейк позволяет себе тревожную вольность: разворачивает Адама к себе за плечо, берет за руку, осторожно проводит пальцами по сбитым костяшкам. Это не об Блейка, хотя мог бы: это уже об пол, видимо, когда они падали, а может, уже когда трахались. Блейк не запомнил. Он проводит мокрыми пальцами по поврежденной коже, потом отматывает кусок бумажного полотенца и аккуратно промокает. Адам морщится, но молчит. Смотрит на него внимательно, будто ожидая что-то увидеть в его лице.  
Блейк очень надеется, что ничего серьезного на его лице не написано.

Они выбираются на террасу спустя пару минут. Вылезают прямо из окна в коридоре: Блейк не уверен, что дверь открыта. Центр пока почти не живет, только через неделю завезут оборудование. Сейчас все работает, что называется, в спящем режиме. Терраса – если точнее, расширенный балкон на уровне стандартного пятого этажа – выходит прямо на город. Отгороженная стеной соседнего здания с одной стороны и деревьями с другой, она еще в прошлом сезоне служила убежищем всем, кто хотел проветриться, не столкнувшись в дверях с толпой фанатов.

Блейк садится прямо на дощатый пол, складывает ноги по-турецки и закуривает, протягивая едва начатую пачку Адаму. Тот стоит рядом, медленно вынимает сигарету, долго не может справиться с зажигалкой.

\- Адам, что мы делаем, - наконец говорит Блейк. Адам смотрит на него растерянно, потом чешет нос.

\- Мне было хорошо, - говорит он невпопад, и в этой фразе столько напряжения и спрятанной жажды, что Блейк не может не поймать настроение, не ответить на скрытую просьбу:

\- Адам, это было невероятно. Какое-то безумие, но невероятно. Я просто не понимаю, как это соотносится со всем, что ты говорил до этого. Что-то изменилось? Все по-прежнему? Я не понимаю, - осторожно добавляет он. Он чувствует, что что-то делает не так, но никак не может уловить, что именно. Адам смотрит на него сверху вниз неожиданно раздраженно.

\- Слушай, Шелтон, ты что думаешь, я охуенно умный, что ли? Я-то откуда знаю? Я как бы не собирался сегодня трахаться в гримерке.

\- Тем не менее, у тебя с собой был презерватив, - пожимает плечами Блейк.

\- Боже, я из Лос-Анджелеса. У меня всегда с собой презерватив, - закатывает глаза Адам. Блейк не выдерживает. Что-то внутри говорит ему, что он может здорово огрести за это. Но он смотрит на Адама и видит, что тот как будто истончился за последние пятнадцать минут. Почти стал прозрачным. Блейк встает с пола, притягивает Адама к себе, просто обнимает со спины.  
Они стоят так минут десять, прежде чем Адама наконец перестает ощутимо потряхивать.  
\- Спасибо, - наконец говорит Адам, прежде чем неловко передернуть плечами. Так Блейк понимает, что его надо отпустить. Но прежде чем сделать шаг назад, он глубоко вдыхает. От Адама пахнет сигаретами, одеколоном и сексом. Так ощутимо, что Блейк не может сдержать улыбку.

\- Что делать-то будем? – повторяет свой вопрос Блейк, немного корректируя его по ходу. Адам, хмыкнув, не отвечает. Похоже, сеанс откровенности закончился. Пошел бы ты, Адам, нет, честное слово, а?  
Блейк снова смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, на что можно рассчитывать теперь, когда обоих отпустило. Поговорить уже не получилось, что дальше? Притвориться, будто ничего не было?  
\- Окей, возвращаясь к теме. Я хочу понимать, могу ли рассчитывать на продолжение, и если да, то придется ли мне опять ждать полгода, - с присущей ему деликатностью сообщает Блейк. Адам только поднимает бровь.

\- Не хочу смущать тебя и твои далеко идущие планы, но, может, ты забыл, что у тебя есть жена?

На какой-то момент Блейка одолевает желание сказать Адаму, что они с Мирандой не живут вместе и продали дом. То, с чего он хотел начать тогда, при подписании контрактов. Но что-то его удерживает.  
Он понимает, что, озвучив это, уже не сможет отступить от сказанного и останется без позиций, на которые можно вернуться. Секс был сногсшибательным, но Блейк не готов ради этого сжигать все мосты. Адаму лучше ничего не знать о состоянии его брака. Так Блейк чувствует себя в безопасности.

\- Я не забыл, - отвечает он, чтобы не приходилось врать.  
Адам, хмыкнув, глубоко затягивается. Блейк не видит его лица.

\- Давай не будем ничего загадывать, ладно? – говорит Адам, и это совсем не то, что Блейк хочет услышать. Блейку нужны хоть какие-то гарантии, что все это ему не привиделось, а все, что может предложить Адам – очередная неопределенность. – Посмотрим, как пойдет, - пожимает плечами тот.

Блейку остается только согласиться. Свой момент сказать правду он уже упустил.

\- Пора возвращаться. Иди первым, я подойду минут через пять, - решает Адам, и Блейк снова кивает, хотя ему это не нравится. Не нравится вынужденная необходимость сделать вид, что они сейчас не были вместе. Не нравится, что никто не узнает – а ведь Блейк всегда считал себя человеком, который не любит публичность, что за бес в него вселился?

\- Хорошо, - он уже делает шаг по направлению к окну, но тут вспоминает. Протягивает руку, безошибочно находя место укуса. Поглаживает пальцами. – Не забудь разобраться с этим. Гримеру не понравится.

Адам настороженно следит за ним, и тогда Блейк нажимает на больное место, будто припечатывая прикосновением. Адам шипит. Блейк наконец ухмыляется, убирая руку, и вылезает через окно обратно в коридор.

Может, никто и не узнает. Зато, по крайней мере, Адам еще какое-то время не сможет забыть.


	11. Chapter 11

Все это напоминает какой-то странный сон. Они участвуют в шоу, сталкиваются в коридорах, косятся друг на друга из своих кресел, и нельзя сказать, что произошедшее что-то сильно изменило в схеме их взаимоотношений. И в то же время изменилось все. Теперь уже не получается как-то иначе трактовать взгляды и случайные (намеренные) прикосновения Адама, не удается, взяв себя в руки, сказать мысленно «Хватит». Теперь все окрашено в новые цвета, и Блейка одновременно пугает это и бесит – ничего из предполагавшейся радости от случившегося.

Как будто бы все стало еще сложнее, чем было.

Иногда Блейку очень не хватает той легкости, с какой Адам принимает решения; умения не думать обо всех последствиях в один момент, а просто действовать по наитию, как пойдет. С его точки зрения, это говорит о том, что Адам доверяет миру, в котором живет, доверяет в том, что все обязательно разрешится наилучшим образом.

Блейку и самому свойственна эта вера, это особый склад ума южан, сегодня – так, завтра – иначе, сегодня – хлеб, завтра – засуха, а потом, может, и вовсе ничего не будет, так к чему излишнее беспокойство о будущем, если сегодня на столе всего хватает, спасибо, Господи. Но в то же время рядом с Адамом Блейк кажется самому себе безнадежно контролирующим ублюдком, который не умеет доверять – ни миру, ни окружающим.

Надо бы позвонить Миранде. Не потому, что они переспали с Адамом, нет – Блейк не настолько тупой в том, что касается отношений, чтобы отзваниваться и отчитываться жене о том, как именно и сколько раз у них был секс с Адамом. Просто этот секс с Адамом решил и подтвердил – с Мирандой все закончилось.

Даже если с Адамом ничего не получится, с Мирандой все, похоже, закончилось, и именно это и нужно сказать ей, нужно отпустить ее, перестать держать на крючке, чтобы детка сама принимала свои решения, не оглядываясь больше на него. И Блейк даже знает, что надо ей сказать, он репетировал эту речь в ванной комнате отеля, мрачно глядя самому себе в глаза:

\- Дорогая, я больше не люблю тебя. Прости. Я просто больше тебя не люблю.

Он не знает, к чему может привести этот разговор. Не знает, как отреагирует Миранда. Разозлится или расплачется? Подожжет его дом? Но он не дает Миранде шанса отреагировать, потому что не подходит к телефону и не берет его в руки. Он не звонит Миранде: не то из суеверного страха, что после этого звонка все, что было у них с Адамом, опять покатится в пропасть, не то просто от внутренней трусости, в которой боится себе признаваться. Можно сколько угодно раз повторять себе «Я просто не хочу сделать ей больно», но Блейк знает, что ей и так уже больно, и его молчание ничего не делает лучше.

Но он не звонит.

После одной из записей шоу – отборочные прошли, команды укомплектованы, и Блейк более чем доволен ребятами, которые ему попались в этом году – он выходит за сцену, потирая лоб, и слышит знакомые голоса невдалеке. Кристина и Адам разговаривают о чем-то за неплотно прикрытой дверью гримерной, и Блейк машинально замедляет шаг. Он не хочет подслушивать, просто не хочет спугнуть их и мешать разговору, поэтому решает подождать, пока Кристина выйдет из гримерки, чтобы избежать неловкого момента.

Он не слышит, о чем они разговаривают, но слышит повышенные тона, а потом Кристина вылетает из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, и, махнув рукой, быстро удаляется по коридору прочь, цокая каблуками.  
Блейка она не замечает.

Помедлив, он подходит к захлопнутой двери, чтобы постучать костяшками пальцев.  
\- Не заперто, - доносится изнутри. Судя по голосу, Адам расстроен. Пожав плечами, Блейк толкает дверь, заглядывая. Адам сидит за столом перед зеркалом, уперевшись лбом в сложенные руки. Гарнитура микрофона мертвой змеей оплетает его руку и плечо: похоже, Адам не удосужился даже раздеться, чтобы снять крепления.

\- Что-то случилось? – осторожно спрашивает Блейк, подходя ближе и останавливаясь в паре шагов. Адам молчит, вздыхая, потом трет ладонями лицо и поднимает взгляд на Блейка.

\- Да. Нет. Все плохо, - отвечает он, безразлично пожимая плечами.

\- Микрофон бы снял, - советует Блейк, протягивая руку. Адам, не отводя взгляда, послушно разматывает длинную ленту провода, лезет под майку, чтобы отлепить скотч на животе, и, наконец, стягивает с себя всю это громоздкую конструкцию, которая позволяет им не сидеть с допотопными микрофонами в руках.

\- Я в полной жопе, Шелтон, - говорит Адам, горкой складывая ему в руки провода. – Я не знаю, как из этого выбираться. Ты прости, я не слишком хороший собеседник сегодня.

\- Я умею слушать, - мягко напоминает Блейк, перекладывая оборудование на стул. – Может, я чем-то могу помочь?

Только предложив, он соображает, что Адам может иметь в виду всю эту их «ситуацию», и тогда Блейк ничем, никак не сможет помочь, а само его предложение звучит глупо и бессмысленно. Но Адам, в очередной раз угадав его мысли, только невесело смеется.

\- Боже, Шелтон, какой же ты самовлюбленный засранец. Я не имею в виду… - он осекается, косясь на дверь, но все же договаривает: - Нас с тобой. Не поверишь, у меня бывают проблемы и помимо этого.

Блейка болезненно задевает, когда Адам признается, что «это» - тоже его проблемы. По Адаму ведь не скажешь, что его это как-то беспокоит: все то, что происходит между ними. Адам обычно непроницаем, как чугунная сковорода.

\- Я понимаю, - наконец говорит он, потому что Адам уже снова отвернулся и улегся щекой на стол. – Я хочу помочь.

\- Ты не можешь помочь, - мгновенно ощетинивается Адам. Блейк стоит посреди его гримерки, потерянный, как снежный человек, случайно выбредший на стоянку туристов. Ему хочется коснуться Адама, размять сведенные плечи, дать ему подзатыльник, развернуться и уйти; он настолько остро ощущает сейчас собственную неуместность здесь, навязчивость до бестактности.

Он ведь правда просто хочет помочь, без задней мысли, просто чтобы Адаму стало легче.

Но тот настолько закрыт, что задавая ему еще какие-нибудь вопросы, Блейк рискует попросту столкнуться с Адамом, вывернутым наизнанку, только бы не отвечать. Ему не хочется делать такое с людьми.

\- Возможно, - соглашается он, отступая. – Но я могу пригласить тебя на ужин.

\- Ты можешь, - настороженно подтверждает Адам, приоткрыв один глаз, как это делают беспокойные ящерицы. – Но я могу не пойти.

\- Ты можешь, - кивает Блейк, начиная улыбаться уголками губ – эти игры с Адамом в последнее время становятся ему все понятнее. Он перестал относиться ко всем словам Адама серьезно, и это существенно облегчило им обоим жизнь. – Но ты пойдешь.

\- Пойду, - соглашается Адам, улыбнувшись вдруг светло, как в самом начале, когда он улыбался так только Блейку. Впрочем, он до сих пор улыбается так только Блейку, но теперь это случается намного реже.

Это странно, так не должно быть – теперь, когда у них был секс, когда прошло уже столько времени и, черт возьми, они знают друг друга в разы лучше, чем раньше – теперь Адам стал совсем мало ему улыбаться.  
Странный, невозможный человек.

Фыркнув, Блейк аккуратно расстегивает рубашку – Адам вздергивает бровь – задирает футболку, чтобы отклеить от себя микрофонную установку, невозмутимо подмигивая Адаму. Тот ощутимо расслабляется на стуле, выдыхает, потом встает, поправляя на себе одежду и потягиваясь.

Они заходят в гримерку Блейка за вещами и покидают здание – Блейк хочет зайти попрощаться с Кристиной, но, бросив взгляд на Адама, решает воздержаться от этой идеи. Он не знает, какой у этих двоих вышел конфликт, и, по здравому размышлению, решает, что это не его дело. Если Адам захочет, он расскажет сам.  
Давно пора уже принять за правило: если Адам чего-то хочет, он делает это сам, а уговоры или попытки принудить его к действию приводят только к обратному результату.

Покинув здание телестудии, Блейк останавливает такси. Адам садится внутрь, сдвигая на нос обычные свои очки (коллекция солнечных очков Адама поражает воображение, эти Блейк видит в первый раз).

\- Куда ведешь меня ужинать, ковбой? – лениво тянет Адам, откинувшись на сиденье. Блейк провожает взглядом его движение и задается вопросом: Адаму вообще хочется с ним ужинать или это все та же привычка «плыть по течению»?

\- Я не слишком хорошо здесь ориентируюсь, - честно признается он. – Ты можешь выбрать место.

\- Отлично, - оживляется Адам, потирая ладони и наклоняясь к таксисту. – Тогда угол Седьмой и Мейпл-авеню.

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает таксист, не выказывающий никакого удивления от того, что везет куда-то звезду. Но это не то равнодушие, к которому привык Блейк. У него дома на звезд не обращают внимания, потому что никто не считает их звездами – это лишь одна из возможных профессий, почему певцу нужно уделять больше внимания, чем водителю трактора. Здесь же к звездам слишком привычны, они приелись, как фондан с ягодами на завтрак каждое утро – в какой-то момент ты перестаешь чувствовать вкус. Здесь каждый второй – звезда, и удивление исчезает, сменяясь привычным «Снова ты».

Дорога занимает у них пятнадцать минут, и всю дорогу Блейку интересно, куда они едут. У Адама классический претенциозный вкус, поэтому Блейк ожидает оказаться в каком-нибудь местном аналоге «Савоя» или «Максима», где ему придется судорожно вспоминать, что едят какой вилкой.  
Когда они с Трейси снимали тот клип, они не сильно пошли против правды: Блейк не большой фанат церемоний и дорогих ресторанов, что уж говорить про порции размером с половину его ладони.  
Тем больше оказывается его удивление, когда такси останавливается у неприметной пиццерии. Красно-белые клетчатые занавески на окнах и под цвет – скатерти на столах. Место явно было выбрано не за атмосферу.  
Еще сильнее Блейк удивляется, когда пицца по вкусу напоминает ему жареную подошву.

\- Ты извращенец? – уточняет он, с неприязнью выковыривая из зубов неподатливое тесто. Адам с явным удовольствием наблюдает за ним – сам он заказал только воду с лимоном, видимо, опять ничего не жрет для каких-нибудь съемок. С ним это случается, Блейк уже успел заметить: иногда Адам просто перестает есть что-либо, кроме яблок и зеленого салата, но он никак это не озвучивает, никаких «я сажусь на диету», и Блейк полагает, что это тоже один из бонусов калифорнийского воспитания. Здесь все всегда сидят на диете.

Сам же Блейк на нервной почве только начинает есть больше. Наверное, поэтому он и набрал вес за последние полгода. Поморщившись, Блейк прячет усмешку за салфеткой: ну вот, приехали, он уже начал мерять жизнь по условиям Калифорнии. Набрал вес. Скоро начнет изучать таблицу калорийности на обратной стороне упаковки с листовым салатом.

\- Извини, не смог удержаться: хотел посмотреть на выражение твоего лица, - смеется Адам, попивая свою минералку. Потом, сжалившись над Блейком, объясняет, кинув в него смятой салфеткой: - Это место хорошо только тем, что его никто не знает. Включая папарацци. Здесь можно говорить. Подозреваю, именно поэтому оно и держится на плаву, несмотря на отвратительную еду.

\- Ясно, - кивает Блейк, жестом подзывая официанта, чтобы заказать бутылку газировки. – Хотел поговорить?

\- Я… наверное, - Адам неловко потирает в затылке. – У нас гитарист собрался уходить.

Блейк молчит, глядя на него: прикушенная нижняя губа, хмурое лицо, как-то странно, изломанно сложенные на столе руки. Уход гитариста для Maroon 5 – это, вроде как, хреново, но разве нельзя найти нового?

\- Мы все друзья со школы, - объясняет Адам, правильно истолковывая его недоумение или просто продолжая речь. – Это не просто «гитарист уходит». Вся группа под угрозой распада, понимаешь? Перспективы-то не очень. У нас все держалось, ну... блин, я так по-дурацки себя чувствую, когда это рассказываю.

\- Ничего страшного, - подбадривает его Блейк, забирая у официанта свою газировку и прислоняя холодную влажную бутылку к виску, чтобы сосредоточиться. - Я слушаю.

\- Я боюсь, что если Микки уйдет, остальные тоже долго не продержатся. Понимаешь... - Адам переплетает пальцы, отводит взгляд, внимательно изучая что-то за окном. - Я ведь не просто так пошел в этот проект. Да еще и продлился на второй сезон. У нас давно начались брожения, мы пятнадцать лет вместе, ничего удивительного. Но как-то удавалось держаться вместе. А тут... я не знаю, что мне делать, Шелтон. Микки не может уйти, он со мной с самого начала, он... как брат мне. Я не знаю, что делать без них.

Адам выглядит настолько расстроенным и потерянным, что Блейку хочется его успокоить, сказать что-нибудь. Но Адам и сам неплохо умеет говорить, поэтому Блейк не перебивает его: пьет ледяную колу из горлышка и смотрит на него. Адам – сплошные углы, как всегда, когда он нервничает. И вертит на запястье часы. Туда-сюда. Запястье тонкое, ремешок не прилегает вплотную к коже. Циферблат проворачивается: раз, другой. В конце концов, Блейк протягивает руку, останавливая это бесконечное движение, от которого на светлой коже Адама уже появились розоватые полосы.  
Адам удивленно опускает взгляд, только теперь заметив, что неосознанно вытворял с часами.

\- Адам, ты не пропадешь, даже если из твоей группы уйдут все четверо оставшихся участников, поверь мне, - мягко добавляет Блейк, убедившись, что ему удалось привлечь его внимание. – Твои песни, они…

\- Мои песни – туфта, - безжалостно отвечает Адам, отбирая руку и снова выглядывая в окно. Поерзав, он подтягивает к груди колено, еще больше становясь похожим на нахохлившегося воробья.

Блейк не агрессивен, но ему хочется ударить его по губам.  
\- Адам, твои песни – они про тебя, - качает головой он. – Никогда не говори, что они плохие.

\- Блейк. Моя целевая аудитория – семнадцатилетние идиотки, которые готовы выпрыгнуть из штанов за автограф Джастина Бибера, - фыркнув, Адам вынимает из кармана телефон и начинает судорожно что-то там искать: проверять почту или смотреть прогноз погоды, Блейк не знает, что именно Адам выбрал для самоуспокоения на этот раз.

\- Это неправда, - упорно повторяет он, отбирая у Адама телефон. Не сегодня. Сегодня Адам не будет прятаться от него за сенсорным экраном.  
Адам с иронией поднимает бровь.  
\- Я не про целевую аудиторию, - поправляет себя Блейк, потому что, окей, надо быть честным, иначе Адам подумает, что Блейк пытается ему льстить. – Я про твои песни. Я послушал твои альбомы летом, у меня было время.

Адам удивленно смотрит на него, неосознанно облизывая губы; весь замирается и вытягивается в струнку в ожидании отзыва.  
\- Это хорошие песни, Адам. Честно, - продолжает Блейк, теперь уже не собираясь отступать. – Это Калифорния и Центральная библиотека, и море, и твоя первая школьная любовь, и твои дебильные конверсы, айфон, вегетарианство, йога по утрам – все это, Адам, и то, как ты грызешь ногти, когда думаешь, и то, как ты орешь, когда я тебя трахаю, и даже то, что ты с утра сначала проверяешь почту, а только потом идешь чистить зубы. Это все в твоих песнях, а еще там много любви и искренности, которую ты как-то донес в себе до этого возраста. И мне это…

\- Что? – спрашивает Адам хрипло и требовательно.

\- Мне это нравится в тебе, - заканчивает Блейк, хотя от этих слов он чувствует одновременно неловкость и странное жжение на языке: будто, покинув его, наконец, они обожгли гортань и рот. – Ты мне нравишься.

\- Оу. Ты тоже мне нравишься, Мейди, поделишься наклейками на перемене? – Адам мгновенно из угловатого становится гибким и изворотливым, но Блейк не будет ловить эту ящерицу за хвост. Ему больше не нужен хвост, ему нужен весь Адам, целиком. Поэтому он не отвечает, а Адам молча смотрит на него с минуту, прежде чем медленно выдохнуть, прикрыв глаза, и расслабить плечи. – Спасибо, Шелтон.

\- Я думаю, Микки не уйдет, - добавляет Блейк, пожав плечами.

\- Ясен пень, не уйдет, - фыркнув, Адам подзывает официанта, чтобы попросить счет. – Он написал сейчас, пока ты не забрал телефон. Передумал и все такое. Но спасибо за тираду, было познавательно.

На мгновение Блейк думает, что должен сейчас почувствовать сожаление и ужас: он ведь, выходит, мог не говорить всего этого Адаму.  
Но ему совсем не жаль, и он только улыбается лениво, оплачивая счет.

Если чему-то его и научило это безумие с Адамом: жалеть о сделанном бессмысленно.


	12. Chapter 12

Пятничные съемки закончились за полночь, выступление Ли-Энн пришлось снимать трижды. Бедняжка совсем не привыкла к таким каблукам и дважды запиналась о бортик сцены, когда выходила к зрителям на «язык». Все разошлись по домам измотанные и усталые, Кристина прямо на ходу стянула шпильки и забросила их за спину, показав неприличный жест оператору. Так и пошла босиком от дверей к такси, не смущаясь порванных колготок, не смущаясь папарацци, поджидавших за углом. 

Это всегда поражало Блейка в Кристине: напускное равнодушие, которое вырабатывается у тех, кто вынужден жить нараспашку. За тобой наблюдают каждый день, все, отовсюду, и чтобы не сойти с ума, ты просто перестаешь обращать на них внимание. Психика подстраивается. 

Адам ждал его у выхода. Заметил и просто сказал: «Шелтон, поехали ко мне». И все внутри Блейка в этот момент напряглось натянутой гитарной струной, потому что он знал, что такое приглашение бывает один раз, и знал, что последует за ним. И еще потому, что ему пришлось, он вынужден был сказать: «Извини, Адам, но я слишком устал». Адам прищурился, поднимая взгляд из-за своих слишком больших очков – демонстрация, наверняка у Адама прекрасное зрение, просто носить очки стало модно – и коротко облизнул губы. Блейк только вздохнул и попросил: «Давай в воскресенье, Адам, я просто слишком устал». И Адам кивнул, Адам не стал спрашивать, почему не в субботу, хотя в глазах мелькнуло. Адам кивнул, развернулся, и Блейк не успел даже что-то объяснить.

Все дело в том, что в субботу Блейк встречается с Мирандой.

Разумеется, Адам не знает. Они не живут вместе, они даже не строят совместных планов, поэтому Адаму неоткуда узнать. Только если бы Блейк сам ему рассказал, но этого он делать не стал по той же причине, что и не сказал о предстоящем разводе. Возможно, это нечестно по отношению к Адаму. 

Но этим утром Блейк проснулся в своем гостиничном номере и добрых пятнадцать минут смотрел в потолок, слушая, как за окном шумит просыпающийся город. Мысли текли сонно, цепляясь одна за другую. Блейк проснулся и почувствовал: сегодня ему все равно, что подумает Адам. Сегодняшний день не касается Адама, он касается только двоих – его и Миранды – и больше никому нет места в сегодняшнем дне. 

Он долго умывался, потом замер перед зеркалом, упираясь ладонями в края раковины и глядя самому себе в глаза. Наиболее странным во всем этом было то, что он выглядел как обычно. Ни клейма на лбу, ни странного выражения в глазах или уголках губ. Обычный человек. Ему всегда казалось, что человек, который собирается бросить жену, потому что изменил ей (дважды, Шелтон), должен выглядеть иначе. Его так воспитывали.   
Вытирая лицо, он задумался, сколько еще таких «обычных» ходит вокруг него. Особенно здесь. На мгновение его пронизала ненависть к этому штату – не обычная ироничная неприязнь, а искренняя, жгучая ненависть, которая драла горло. Калифорния сделала с ним то, чего никогда не сделала бы Оклахома. Сделала из него человека, которым он не хотел быть. Человека, который изменяет жене и оставляет ее. И все то время, что Блейк одевался, заправлял постель, прочесывал пальцами влажные волосы – все это время он ненавидел Калифорнию всей душой, всем нутром, всем собой. 

Но когда он вышел на улицу, спустившись в лифте и привычно кивнул портье, что-то изменилось. Он стоял у вертушки внизу, сунув руки в карманы куртки и глядя на серое от подступающего дождя небо, и чувствовал себя совершенно пустым. Ненависть покинула его, перегорев, и внутри осталась только выжженная досуха пустота, и ничего больше. И Блейк вздохнул глубоко, прикрыв глаза. Не за что было ненавидеть Калифорнию и не за что было ненавидеть себя. Так случилось, и значит – так должно было произойти. 

Пока он ехал на такси в аэропорт, чтобы встретить Миранду, он вспоминал. Вспоминал, как познакомился с ней, и как впервые поцеловал; как они съехались, как она сжигала кофе по утрам, как тихо спала всю ночь, не меняя позы. Как он не любил уезжать по делам из Нэшвилля, потому что она ждала его дома; как переезжали в Тишоминго, и он знакомил ее с родными. В мысли попытался вклиниться Адам: как знакомить с родными Адама, если родные из Оклахомы? – но Блейк усилием воли подавил эту мысль. Никакого Адама сегодня. 

Такси остановилось возле терминала B, и Блейк вышел, расплатившись и не посчитав, сколько оставил водителю на чай. 

Миранда уже прилетела и ждала его на синем железном стульчике в зале ожидания, сунув сложенные ладони между коленей и разглядывая беззвучно идущий по телевизору мультфильм про Тома и Джерри. Блейк остановился, нависая над ней беззвучной горой, как это у них обычно и бывало. Миранда подняла взгляд, заметив тень; моргнула и повернулась к нему, почти улыбнувшись привычно, но тут же вспомнив о цели визита. 

\- Вот знаешь, за что я тебя ненавижу, Шелтон, - как ни в чем не бывало сказала она, поднимаясь и подхватывая его под руку. – Мы сначала год оформляли эти бумаги после твоего предыдущего развода, а теперь снова начинаем оформлять эти бумаги обратно. Я, Шелтон, ненавижу оформлять бумаги, если ты не в курсе. Пожалуй, я предупрежу Адама, чтобы никогда даже не пытался заключать с тобой брак. К тому моменту, как ты решишь разводиться в следующий раз, вы как раз успеете оформить документы. В смысле, доброе утро, - она потянулась на цыпочках, целуя его в щеку, и Блейк только с молчаливой улыбкой покачал головой. 

Он никогда не сможет забыть, за что ее полюбил. Возможно, потому, что никогда не перестанет любить. 

И они уехали из аэропорта, и доехали до центра, и в половине седьмого, конечно же, все оказалось закрыто, кроме Старбакса, и Блейк чудовищно не хотел вести ее в Старбакс, но именно туда в итоге и отвел.   
Миранда заказывает тыквенный латте, который как раз начали продавать в преддверии Хэллоуина; сидит напротив него, смотрит. И разговор не клеится, если он вообще может клеиться в таких обстоятельства, конечно, но Блейк не знает, как его начать. Миранда знает, но она не начинает первой – мешает ложечкой свой кофе и поглаживает пальцами щеку. 

\- Прости меня, - просит он наконец, заставив себя посмотреть ей в глаза. – Я… 

\- Шелтон, ты серьезно собираешься мне сказать это вот здесь, в сетевой кофейне на углу двух нумерованных улиц? – с искренним интересом спрашивает Миранда, подняв бровь. Блейк замолкает, растерянно обхватывая чашку ладонями. 

\- Разве имеет значение, где это говорить?

\- А разве это вообще надо говорить? – встречно спрашивает она. Блейк пожимает плечами. – Давай проясним. Мы не живем вместе последние два месяца. Ты заранее предупреждал меня, что ты влюблен. Я видела человека, с которым у тебя это случилось. Ты позвонил мне три дня назад и попросил меня прилететь, потому что с твоим графиком это сейчас невозможно. Я прилетела. Вариантов два: либо мы расстаемся, либо у тебя рак мозга. Одно, кстати, другого не исключает.   
\- Я не болен, - на всякий случай подтверждает Блейк, и с легким удивлением видит, как у Мираyды разглаживается морщинка между бровей. Черт. 

\- Это хорошо. Пожалуйста, в следующий раз, когда решишь позвонить мне и попросить срочно приехать, уточняй это еще по телефону, - осторожно отвечает она, находя его ладонь на столе и бережно сжимая пальцы. Блейк кивает, чувствуя себя все более потерянным. О том, что она может заподозрить что-то в этом духе, он даже не подумал. Дважды идиот, Шелтон. – Значит, мы расстаемся. 

\- Я хочу пригласить тебя в ресторан, - говорит он почти одновременно с ее «расстаемся». Миранда снова поднимает бровь, и вместе с ней – уголок рта. – Помнишь, мы договорились с тобой, что развод нужно праздновать так же, как свадьбу? Я знаю, что я мудак и скотина, и ты сейчас хочешь вылить кофе мне за шиворот, но пойдем со мной в ресторан. Пойдем. 

\- У меня даже платья нет, - Миранда уже улыбается в полный рот, и Блейк беспечно пожимает плечами, снова чувствуя себя мальчишкой, который когда-то бесконечно влюбился в эту светловолосую хрупкую девушку с цветами в волосах.

\- Мы купим тебе самое лучшее платье и нездорово дорогие туфли. Только позже. Все закрыто… - он потирает лоб. Миранда молчит. Блейк не знает, как трактовать это молчание. Он вообще не знает, что сейчас происходит в ее голове, может только догадываться, и это его пугает. Время снова снимается со счетчика. Тик-так. Тик-так.

\- Пойдем в кино, мудак и скотина, - наконец решает Миранда, забрасывая ногу на ногу и покачивая носком сапога. Ей идет все это, как никому: светлые джинсы, ковбойские сапоги, цветастые рубашки и шляпы. Если бы нужно было выбрать икону кантри, Блейк выбрал бы Миранду. Но здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, она не выглядит неуместной – в отличие от него, город принимает ее легко, ненавязчиво подстраивая себя под ее стиль. Потому что Миранда всегда кстати, Блейк, а ты безнадежный осел.   
И они идут в кино. 

В такое время показывают детские мультики и какие-то жизненные драмы, но им везет, и они попадают на боевик. Миранда любит боевики: смеется над пошлыми шутками, шепчет ему на ухо: «Ну давай, ну мочи его, ну давай же, Блейк, хорошие парни же победят, да?», плачет, когда погибает один из главных героев, и потом еще долго сидит в кресле посреди почти пустого зала, когда включают свет.   
А после кино они идут гулять по Лос-Анджелесу; арендуют велосипеды и едут к набережной Санта-Моники, и море шумит им вслед, и только что вставшее солнце слепит глаза. Мимо проносятся ребята на роликах, машут руками, и они машут им в ответ: счастливая пара, красивые, молодые, но у Блейка во внутреннем кармане лежит копия формы о разводе, а Миранда сняла с пальца кольцо. И может быть, если бы она просто приехала так же – раньше – может быть, если бы они поехали кататься по Санта-Монике утром, все было бы по-другому. 

Но это обманчивые, сумрачные мысли, которые не несут в себе правды. Блейк знает, что это не помогло бы им обоим. Потому что есть Адам. Потому что всегда был Адам, просто они не знали друг друга, когда Блейк женился на Миранде, и поэтому теперь – так. 

К середине дня они возвращают велосипеды на стоянку, обедают и отправляются выбирать Миранде платье. Продавцы дорогих магазинов советуют ему то, это, другое, потому что «все будет хорошо смотреться на вашей девушке», и Миранда смеется, когда ей приносят что-то в цветок на пуговицах сверху до низу. Утыкается ему в плечо, и выгоревшие на вечном солнце волосы прядями рассыпаются по его рукаву. Он гладит ее по теплой спине, стоя с ней рядом посреди примерочной; в одной руке Миранда, в другой – три платья. Гладит и целует в макушку, и только в горле стоит комок. Но стоит перестать об этом думать, все становится хорошо.   
В начале шестого приходит сообщение от Адама – ничего особенного, простое «Господь, да что же курят создатели этой рекламы», и Блейк выключает телефон. 

Никакого Адама, никакой рекламы. Только его девочка и платья. 

По пути к ресторану он покупает ей букет ярко-алых роз – ее любимые цветы, те самые, которые считаются эталоном пошлости, потому что они на каждой романтической открытке, но она всегда любила эти цветы, а в Миранде ни на грамм пошлости. Он покупает сразу целое ведро, несет за ней, она называет его своим маленьким мулом, ступает аккуратно по бульвару в этих своих новых и ужасно дорогих туфлях. Он поправляет жилетку (они купили ему костюм-тройку и специальные часы на цепочке), кланяется проходящим мимо дамам и широким жестом стелет пиджак ей под ноги, когда нужно перейти лужу.   
Это все – просто такая игра. 

Они садятся за стол, им приносят меню, в котором даже нет цен, чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько же здесь безбожно, нечеловечески дорого. Миранда смеется, не понимая и половины названий; Блейк когда-то учил в школе французский, и это немного спасает. Они заказывают самые странные блюда – филе того с соусом из этого, разные непонятные «-сон, -шон, и –пон», на проверку оказывающиеся хрустящими гренками, запеченными мидиями и невнятной желеобразной штукой из овощей. 

Блейк смотрит на нее весь вечер и не может насмотреться, потому что Миранда красивая, и она уже не его. 

Больше никогда не его. 

И это оказывается так сложно принять, что внутри что-то обрывается, как будто ему приходится просунуть руку себе в живот и оторвать ту самую красную нитку, что вязала их с Мирандой пальцы; и за ниткой вытягиваются из солнечного сплетения те мысли, те слова, те воспоминания, что связывали их между собой. И Миранда вдруг замирает над своим бокалом непроизносимого вина, и улыбка подрагивает неуверенно на ее губах. Потому что она тоже чувствует, не может не чувствовать, как опасно тонко натянулась нить. 

\- Миранда Ламберт, - наконец говорит Блейк, поймав ее взгляд и с трудом удерживаясь в рамках той странной, гротескной роли, которую они избрали друг другу на этот день. – Я прошу тебя больше не быть моей женой. 

И он хотел добавить «я больше тебя не люблю», но эти слова кажутся лживыми, поэтому он не произносит их. Вместо этого он берет ее за руку и подносит ее пальцы к губам. И Миранда молча достает ручку из сумки.   
Они расписываются на первом экземпляре договора, который запустит весь процесс, и Миранда смотрит на него как утром, подперев щеку ладонью. И говорит наконец – серьезно, совсем несоответственно тому, что происходит вокруг:

\- Ты только обещай мне, Блейки, что ты меня отпустишь. Потому что если ты не отпустишь, я никогда не перестану быть твоей женой. А мне надо перестать, иначе все это – бессмысленная игра во взрослых людей. Отпусти меня, Блейки, и не держи рядом с собой. 

И Блейк выпускает ее пальцы, понимая, что вот теперь – все. 

И тогда она поднимается, целует его в лоб и уходит. Цветы остаются стоять на столе.


	13. Chapter 13

Теперь уже Блейк и сам не очень уверен, насколько это была хорошая идея: дать Рэй-Линн песню Адама для выступления. Блейк любит Рэй-Линн, любит Адама и любит «Wake Up Call», но после прошлогоднего выступления всей командой с песней «Maroon 5» - не слишком ли это? В глубине души Блейк опасается, что Адам, при всей его любви к вниманию, посчитает: это слишком. И… и непонятно, что будет тогда.

Они должны встретиться вечером, Блейк просыпается с этой мыслью утром и неуверенно улыбается самому себе. Все позади. Почти все: нужно еще поговорить с Адамом, но позади эта нервотрепка, это бесконечное ощущение себя мудаком. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Что-то внутри будто противится ощущению «Все будет хорошо». Обычно так себя ведет интуиция Блейка, когда ему предстоит невероятная жопа по пути к очередному светлому будущему. Сейчас ему хочется думать, что это просто паранойя. Измотанность после ежедневной нервотрепки. Сложно поверить, что все закончилось. Да и к тому же, сложно успокоиться, пока непонятна реакция Адама.

Рэй-Линн совсем не спасает ситуацию: в первую очередь тем, что она чертовски, ужасно, невыносимо похожа на Миранду. У нее другие черты лица, но тот же стиль в одежде. Другая мимика, но она тем же жестом вытирает лоб, прежде чем сделать глоток из бутылки с водой. Это южане, южная кровь: все похожи между собой, даже разнясь внешне, будто с разных планет. Рэй-Линн такая же маленькая и быстрая, такая же упорная рабочая лошадка. Она устала настолько, что с нее градом льет пот, но не сказала еще ни слова о том, что хочет передохнуть.

\- Дать тебе паузу? – сочувственно спрашивает Блейк, поймав ее взгляд. Из усталого он тут же становится жестким, теплая пелена собирается в прохладный металлик.

\- Не нужно, я еще могу работать.

Блейк хочет остановить ее: девочка, тебе нужен отдых, ты же маленькая еще, тебе же шестнадцать лет – но вовремя затыкает себе рот. Рэй-Линн не маленькая, и она с юга.

Он вдруг чудовищно остро ощущает: южная любовь к спокойствию и единству ритма в больших городах вроде Лос-Анджелеса превращается в трудоголизм. Южане привыкли работать в одном ритме с городом, и они меняют себя, ломая изнутри, чтобы не выбиваться от стука его механического сердца. Блейк не хочет подстраиваться к Калифорнии, но и он уже стал носить часы, просыпаться по будильнику и вести список дел. А как это произошло – и заметить не успел.  
Не успел. Опять не хватило времени.

Когда Рэй-Линн в четвертый раз начинает со сложного места, Блейк снова отключается: за ней особенно следить-то не надо, она прекрасно слышит свои ошибки сама, сама останавливается и говорит музыкантам играть с самого начала. Блейк думает об Адаме, ловя себя на том, что нервничает, словно перед первым свиданием.

Тоже мне свидание: пригласить Адама потрахаться в гостиничный номер… хорошо хоть не в тот же, что был в прошлый раз. Было бы совсем как-то неловко, еще более неловко – разве что снимать номер на час. Да и к тому же, на свидании обычно не говорят «Я развожусь с женой».

Блейк с легким удивлением осознает, что свиданий у них с Адамом как раз и не было. Ни одного. Секс был, он даже домой его привозил – а свиданий не было. Может, пригласить Адама на свидание?  
Да ну, какая невероятная глупость. Посмеется только.

Рэй-Линн в очередной раз запинается на повышении тональности, Блейк поднимает взгляд. Она морщится: устала, переработала, голос начинает «вихлять», тут ведь не сделаешь ничего, отдохнуть надо. В дверь студии дробно стучат, и они одновременно поворачивают головы. На мгновение у Блейка заполошно бьется о грудную клетку изнутри сердце: а вдруг Адам?  
Хотя что бы Адам здесь забыл, конечно… совсем не модная студия в совсем не модном здании, Блейк и выбирал-то ее для репетиций только потому, что до съемочной площадки недалеко.  
Это не Адам. Это Си Ло, стоит, цепляясь за дверной косяк и тяжело дыша.

\- Ну ты забрался, мужик. Под самый потолок. Тебе никто не говорил, что студия на девятом этаже в здании, где не работает лифт – это типа как не круто? – спрашивает он, вытирая мокрый черный лоб специально вынутой из кармана салфеткой. Блейк успевает заметить бело-зеленую русалку на краю.  
«Старбакс». Опять «Старбакс», опять Миранда, опять слишком много мыслей. Усилием воли он заставляет эту какафонию звуков в голове остановиться.

\- Тебе на пользу будет, - смеется Блейк, подходя к Си Ло, чтобы его обнять. Тот весь взмок, добираясь до них по лестнице. К нагрузкам тот не привык, и Блейк никогда не мог этого в нем понять. Он сам большой, но он любит давать телу работать: в поле или в зале, не столь важно. Подниматься по лестнице – естественнее, чем ездить на лифте. Си Ло другой, и в этом нет плохого – это просто невозможно понять.

\- Ну да, давай, расскажи мне свою южную байку про здоровое тело, здоровый дух и регулярные нагрузки, - ворчит коллега, садясь в большущее кресло у стены, которое Блейк обычно оставляет для случайных визитеров. Сам он любит сидеть на столе напротив микрофонов – так лучше видно того, кто поет, а значит, получаешь более правильный сигнал от исполнителя. Или неправильный. Тогда его можно исправить.

\- Пришел подслушать, чем мы тут занимаемся, и выведать секреты? – улыбается Блейк, перебрасывая Си Ло бутылку воды без газа. Тот ловко ловит ее в воздухе, откручивает бутылке голову и делает несколько жадных глотков (вода в бутылке почти заканчивается к тому моменту, как он ее опускает).

\- Вообще нет. Пришел с визитом, чтобы сделать тебе личное предложение, - расплывается тот в белозубой улыбке. Рэй-Линн, до того момента с любопытством слушавшая их обоих, отворачивается, поднимается на ноги, отряхивая колени: на ней короткая юбка и колготки крупной сеткой, и это все еще не выглядит пошло. Блейк улыбается коротко, провожая взглядом ее и брошенное второпях «Мне позвонить надо». Южное воспитание, которое не дает подслушивать чужие разговоры. Ему вдруг становится так тепло, будто каким-то неведомым образом Оклахома пробралась сюда на мгновение и передала ему свой теплый привет.

Правда, Рэй-Линн из Техаса.  
Но это не столь важно.

\- Давай, выкладывай, - предлагает он, садясь напротив и закидывая ногу на ногу.

\- Я просто подумал, ты оценишь личное приглашение, большой парень – хотя и не подозревал, что ты аж сюда заберешься, чтобы сделать мою жизнь ужасной. Короче. На уикенд я приглашаю всех – тебя, Кристину, Адама – к себе на побережье. Здесь недалеко, миль двадцать к северу по шоссе. У меня там дом, гриль, пляж, все дела. Нам надо отдохнуть, мне кажется, и лучше бы подальше от папарацци.

\- Хочешь мне сказать, папарацци не в курсе, где находится твой дом? Да ладно? – искренне потешается Блейк. Си Ло смотрит на него, не меняя выражения лица. Да что ж они все так болезненно реагируют на его неприязнь к Калифорнии. Можно подумать, им самим нравится эта атмосфера.

\- Короче, Шелтон, хорош сидеть тут вразвалочку и оскорблять мой штат. Ты приедешь? – требовательно уточняет Си Ло. Блейк на мгновение задумывается. Обычно по выходным он старался слетать домой или просто побыть в одиночестве, чтобы дать себе небольшую передышку.

Но он ведь теперь свободный человек. К тому же, там будет Адам.  
\- Приеду, конечно, старый ты черт, - ухмыляется он. – Давай адрес.

Си Ло вскоре после этого уходит, Рэй-Линн возвращается в комнату, они репетируют еще минут двадцать. Блейк видит, что у нее совсем закончились силы, но она будет торчать тут до упора, поэтому ссылается на занятость и предлагает закончить на сегодня. Девочка смотрит на него недоверчиво, но кивает – он тут босс, ему и решать. Он не сомневается в ней: этот раунд она точно пройдет. Такая как она – пробилась бы и без этого шоу.

Блейк не знает, куда она уезжает, когда они закрывают дверь студии и спускаются вниз по полутемной лестнице. Сам он отправляется в отель. До приезда Адама еще полтора часа, и у Блейка вполне достаточно времени, чтобы успеть сойти с ума. Он принимает душ, зачем-то долго и старательно чистит зубы, стоит перед шкафом, в нерешительности выбирая, которую из рубашек надеть. Они все одинаковые, фланель из недорогих магазинов, самый брэндовый из которых – Blue Navy, но Адам ведь знает, как он одевается, так? И все равно хочет встречи. Блейк меняет рубашку еще раз, на всякий случай.

Берет в руки гитару, но не может даже заставить себя извлечь из нее хоть какие-то звуки. Не хочется нарушать тишину, сгустившуюся в комнате. Он проверяет почту и входящие сообщения, но от Адама – ничего, а остальное ему сейчас неинтересно. Проверяет твиттер Адама, но там нет обновлений со вчерашнего вечера, и Блейк постепенно начинает нервничать все больше. Он знает, что поводов для нервов нет: подумаешь, мало ли куда Адам мог пропасть.

Он не хочет звонить ему и выставлять себя идиотом, поэтому терпеливо ждет восьми часов вечера. Они договорились на восемь. В восемь Адам придет – или хотя бы позвонит, потому что Адам не любит опаздывать, он ценит время. Блейк ходит по номеру туда-сюда, меряя его шагами. Без пятнадцати восемь останавливается перед зеркалом, приглаживая волосы и повторяя первую строчку, которую скажет, когда Адам сядет на край кровати. Адам, я расстался с женой. Нет, не так. Адам, мы с Мирандой больше не вместе. Или даже лучше: Адам, я не смог встретиться вчера, потому что нам с Мирандой нужно было подписать договор о расторжении брака. Я не хочу, чтобы это тебя к чему-то обязывало. Наши отношения закончились, потому что должны были закончиться. Это не твоя вина. Я просто говорю об этом, потому что мне показалось, что тебе нужно это знать. Не уверен, что это что-то между нами изменит, просто, если ты спросишь теперь, помню ли я, что женат, я скажу, что я подал на развод. Ты можешь спросить, если хочешь.

Да, так будет хорошо.

В восемь часов Адама нет, и Блейк с упавшим сердцем берет в руки телефон. Он чувствует, как в груди что-то сжимается, еще когда набирает номер и прижимает трубку к уху. Ему страшно, как будто он звонит проверить результаты конкурса. Раздается гудок, и беспокойство теряет одну из нот: если телефон включен, с Адамом, скорее всего, все в порядке. Но потом раздается еще гудок, потом еще один. И спустя несколько одинаковых равнодушных гудков Блейк внутренне понимает, что Адам не собирается брать трубку. Но он упорно ждет, позволяя телефону звонить в никуда, зная уже, твердо зная: что-то случилось. Не с Адамом. С ними. Что-то случилось, он не смог проследить, что именно, не проконтролировал, или это было просто вне зоны его контроля с самого начала – но что-то произошло без его ведома, и теперь все кончено.

Еще, кажется, рановато делать такие выводы – ведь Адам может просто задерживаться в пробке, он мог оставить телефон дома, мог, в конце концов, случайно забыть об их встрече и сейчас нестись через весь город. Но сердце человека, который любит, никогда не врет – так Блейку говорила в детстве мама. Его сердце знает, что все закончилось, чувствовало это с самого утра, просто разум старался отговорить его, убедить, что все в порядке. Но сейчас разум больше не работает, вместо него в ушах стучит набат, и Блейк позволяет сердцу наполнить всего себя, с бешеным шумом разгоняя по телу кровь.  
Механический голос в трубке переводит его на автоответчик, и Блейк не глядя сбрасывает вызов, потом набирает снова. Он просто хочет знать, почему. Хотя бы знать, почему – бог с ним, что не вышло, так бывает, людям иногда не везет. Но он должен знать, почему. В конце концов, это единственное, с чем ему теперь дальше жить – не будет Адама, не будет всего этого безумия, но у него будет хотя бы ответ.

Впрочем, Адам, похоже, решил лишить его и этого. Со второго звонка телефон сразу переходит на автоответчик, и Блейк выключает его, опуская на пол. Медленно выдыхает, закрыв глаза, потом заставляет себя набрать в легкие воздух. Щеки горят, и когда он поднимается на ноги, чтобы пройти в ванную и плеснуть в лицо холодной воды, у него кружится голова. Он смутно рад, что забыл пообедать: к горлу подступает удушливой, жаркой тошнотой. Блейк прислоняется щекой к холодному кафелю, дожидаясь, пока отпустит внезапный спазм, а потом окидывает взглядом все пространство гостиничного номера. Здесь нет ничего, что принадлежало бы ему. Он живет здесь полтора месяца, и за это время место так и осталось гостиничным номером. Уборщица по утрам меняет ему постель и убирает вещи на столе, превращая его привычный творческий беспорядок в стопки бумаг, текстов и записок.

Здесь нет кухни. Нет ничего. Какая-то одежда в шкафу, но одежда не имеет значения. Блейк видит только одну свою вещь в этом номере: свою гитару, оставшуюся лежать поперек кровати. Он поднимает ее, растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, снимает с вешалки куртку, продевая руки в рукава. Перебрасывает ремень через плечо, поглаживая пальцами дерево грифа. Дерево как будто еще теплое, и это самое близкое к дружескому рукопожатию, что он сейчас может получить.

Ему нестерпимо хочется домой. Но у него больше нет дома. Он продал дом в Нэшвилле, сам, вот этими самыми руками разрушив то, что делал многие годы. Оклахома сейчас не кажется домом – это место, где переживает свое горе и агонию женщина, которую он обещал делать счастливой до конца ее дней. Оклахома не будет рада ему сейчас. Есть только Лос-Анджелес, и здесь он один.

Блейк молча кивает сам себе, смотрит на телефон, валяющийся на полу. Черт с ним. Он выходит из номера, захлопнув за собой дверь, спускается на лифте вниз, кивает головой швейцару в вежливой привычке и останавливается у дверей. Даже эта гостиница сейчас ему не рада. Внутри горит свет, и все еще можно вернуться – там хотя бы тепло и не дует ветром с моря – и какие-то люди заходят внутрь, смеющиеся, счастливые, приехавшие сюда туристами, как и он сам когда-то.

Они не видят, насколько уродлив этот город, и не видят, насколько уродлив сейчас сам Блейк, поэтому они проходят мимо, смеясь: им невдомек, что они проводят выходные в городе грехов. Блейк вынимает из кармана сигареты, за зажигалку цепляется брелок ключей. Он смотрит на него недоуменно, и вдруг как-то заторможенно понимает, что у него, вообще-то, есть дом.  
Квартира в ЛА, купленная в приступе уверенности, что так положено, раз он теперь в шоу-бизнесе. Квартира, которая стояла пустой два года, квартира, за которую он платил непомерную плату. Ту, в которую только дважды в год заходила клининговая контора, чтобы вымыть окна и убрать слой пыли. Квартира без мебели – пустая, холодная, так и оставшаяся чужой.  
И это именно тот дом, который сейчас нужен Блейку.

Он ловит такси, отбирая его из-под носа у какого-то незадачливого туриста, и ему даже не совестно. Они добираются по полузабытому адресу за какие-то двадцать минут, и когда Блейк отпирает дверь, внутри что-то, напротив, со щелчком запирается на замок. Он закрывает дверь за спиной, и это не то чувство, что было летом, когда он вернулся в Тишоминго.

Здесь он не в безопасности.

Просто здесь он совершенно точно один, и останется один, пока сам пожелает. Никто не найдет его здесь – он и сам бы не отправился искать себя здесь, он ненавидит это место, оно для него – квинтэссенция всего, что он не любит в этом городе. Высокие потолки, дорогущая техника, барная стойка и дико неудобные стулья вокруг.

Блейк разувается, не включая света, и идет по пыльному коридору в холл. Сняв гитару и поставив ее на пол рядом со стеной – кроме техники, здесь нет мебели, он так и не обставил эту квартиру – он опускается там же. Смотрит какое-то время в черный и пустой экран домашнего кинотеатра на противоположной стене.

Потом он ложится на пол, укрывается собственной курткой и засыпает.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Я не был пьян, - говорит Адам, и это первая фраза, которую Блейк распознает в шуме моря. Он вскидывает голову, растерянно глядя на Адама. Тот стоит напротив – Блейк сидит на песке, сжимая в пальцах горлышко бутылки джина, соленое после того, как он этой же рукой трогал воду. Адам смотрит на него сверху вниз, видимо, ожидая какой-то реакции, и Блейк, вспомнив сказанное, уточняет:

\- Когда?

\- Когда пошел с тобой в гостиницу в первый раз. Я не был пьян. Я же почти не пью, Блейк, я создаю иллюзию, чтобы не выбиваться из образа. Не люблю пить, - поясняет Адам, и Блейк по его лицу видит, что ему неловко. Он пожимает плечами. Был пьян. Не был пьян. Сейчас-то какая разница? Или предполагается, что он с воплем «Охренительные новости, Адам!» - сейчас подскочит с песка и побежит вдаль? Он даже не уверен, что сможет встать. Он пьянеет плохо, масса тела и генетика, но это почти целая бутылка джина на него одного, и этого более чем достаточно.

Он смутно помнит, что пришел сюда полчаса или час назад – а может, прошло и больше времени. Его новые часы остались лежать на столе в ЛА, покрываться слоем пыли, как и все остальное в этом доме, поэтому он не знает точного времени. И больше не может определять его по ощущениям, потому что он сейчас не чувствует ничего, кроме моря.

Первые сутки после случившегося Блейк просидел дома, не выходя на улицу. Заказал пиццу. Обуреваемый мнимой жаждой деятельности, он даже залез в стол и нашел там пустые нотные тетради. Честно пытался начать хоть одну мелодию, хоть пару гармоний, но в голову ничего не шло. Любые действия вызывали пресыщенное отвращение. Хотелось просто сидеть и ничего не делать. По-хорошему, не хотелось даже есть, но коробка с пиццей была бы уместна в окружающем его бедламе и пустоте, поэтому Блейк ее и заказал.

На следующий день, приняв окончательное решение перебраться в эту квартиру – здесь его по крайней мере никто не доставал, а еще Адам не знал этого адреса (Блейк не питал иллюзий, думая, что Адам всерьез захочет его разыскать после того, как не приехал и выключил телефон, но тешил себя фантазиями о том, что Адаму могло бы захотеться разыскать его, но теперь он лишен такой возможности) – он вернулся в отель за вещами. Долго и методично собирал сумку, забрал даже одноразовые бутылочки с гелем для душа и шампунем – во многом потому, что не хотелось идти в магазин и смотреть на людей. Потом, помедлив, все же поднял с пола забытый вчера телефон. На мгновение кольнуло желанием проверить пропущенные звонки и сообщения, может, что-то бы объяснилось, может, все же произошла чудовищная ошибка, и Адам проторчал под его дверью полночи, понятия не имея, где он и как его найти?

Блейк поддался искушению и снял блокировку. Пропущенный звонок действительно был, один. От Адама. Спустя пятнадцать минут после того, как Блейк перестал ждать его в номере и ушел. Он сглотнул, нажимая кнопку «Прослушать полученные сообщения». Голосовая почта. Телефон должен был перевести Адама на голосовую почту.

«У вас одно сообщение», - вежливо проинформировал его робот. Блейк слушал, закрыв глаза и почти не дыша. В телефонной трубке после окончания монолога робота раздался гудок, потом – шум вечерних улиц и напряженное дыхание. Блейк не знал, кто дышит, но дышал наверняка Адам, звонок шел с его номера.

\- Прости, - наконец сдавленно сказали в трубку – голосом Адама, хотя в это до сих пор толком не верилось – и сообщение оборвалось.  
Вот так вот просто. «Прости». Отличное окончание истории. Прости, Блейк.  
Появившаяся было за прошедшие минуты надежда угасла окончательно. Адам понимал, что он делает, и нет, он не топтался под его дверью прошлой ночью. С Адамом, судя по всему, все действительно закончилось.

Блейк провел в квартире ровно неделю, выбравшись за это время только два раза: один раз на репетицию в студии, второй – в студию «The Voice», на съемки. Оба прошли мимо его внимания и концентрации. На момент, когда он выходил из дома, он как-то собирался с силами и делал хорошую мину при плохой игре. Его ребята не были виноваты в том, что произошло, зрители тоже. Блейк старался делать вид, что он профессионал, но какой из него к черту профессионал, если по-хорошему? Дома всегда можно было оставить работу, когда тебе это нужно. Дома работа была в радость – песни, выступления, клипы, мероприятия – и был дом. Здесь не было ничего, а дом… Этому дому было плевать на Блейка, как и самому Блейку – на него. Квартира была хорошая: большая, довольно светлая, но обживать ее Блейку не хотелось, поэтому они просто встречались вечерами – уставший Блейк и молчаливая квартира – и занимались своими делами каждый по отдельности.

В пятницу он получил сообщение от Си Ло с напоминанием о приглашении на уикэнд. Первой мыслью было отказаться, поскольку теперь аргумент «Там будет Адам» начал казаться Блейку его личным персональным адом, а не поводом для радости.

С другой стороны, очень хотелось увидеть море.

Поэтому Блейк собрал самое необходимое, окинул равнодушным взглядом квартиру и вышел за дверь, чтобы по местной привычке поймать такси прямо на улице. Блейк всегда любил водить машину, но теперь он сел на заднее сиденье по диагонали от водителя. Самое безопасное место, по мнению производителей автомобилей и жителей Калифорнии. Сам Блейк искренне уверен, что самое безопасное место – это то, куда не врежется чужой автомобиль, и просчитать его заранее невозможно. Поначалу водитель пытался вести с ним вежливую расслабленную беседу, и в былые времена Блейк охотно поддержал бы разговор – местные водители обычно отличались скупой вежливостью, а не дружелюбием. Но вместо этого он молча уставился в окно, не отвечая на вопросы. Вскоре его сморил сон, и уже засыпая, он подметил еще одну характерную особенность этого штата: здесь все слишком устали, чтобы наслаждаться красотой маршрута. Такси – повод перехватить несколько минут сна.  
Никогда в жизни Блейку еще не хотелось спать так бесконечно сильно, чтобы просыпаться по утрам уже сонным.

Они доехали до виллы Си Ло за пару часов. Расплатившись с таксистом и вытащив из багажника свою сумку, Блейк позвонил у ворот. Вскоре ему открыли, и он зашел внутрь, оглядываясь по сторонам без малейшего любопытства. Это состояние его раздражало, поэтому, оставив вещи в гостевой комнате и уточнив, в какую сторону пляж, он отправился туда почти сразу, прихватив только бутылку джина и сославшись на усталость. Это было невежливо, но еще и на вежливость Блейка бы сейчас не хватило. Он делал свой максимум – избавлял друзей от своего присутствия.  
И сбегал от Адама, если быть честным.

Погода стояла – не для пляжного отдыха. Приближался шторм. Блейк стянул кроссовки, перебросил их через плечо за шнурки, ступая по песку босиком, и вскрыл бутылку джина. Что ж, стоило признать: это было существенно лучше, чем провести еще одни выходные в ненавистном ему городе, в нелюбимой квартире перед кабельным телевидением.  
Поэтому Блейк сел, уставившись на море, закрыл глаза, позволяя ему наполнить свои уши, глубоко вдохнул, чтобы ощутить соленый свежий запах воды, и сделать глубокий глоток джина – это его море на вкус.

 

Следующее, что Блейк слышит, кроме шума волн, это «Я не был пьян», и в этот момент что-то в груди облегченно выдыхает, будто бы оттуда вынули занозу размером с сосновый ствол.

\- Адам, я не дурак. Я в курсе, что ты не был пьян, - наконец говорит он, отведя взгляд. Больше к этим словам добавить нечего – хотя бы потому, что Блейк понятия не имеет, какого хрена Адам вообще к нему с этим полез, тем более сейчас.

Повисает пауза, за время которой Адам садится перед ним на песок, загораживая море, и осторожно берет за запястье, отводя бутылку с джином от лица. Блейк пожимает плечами, ставя бутылку в песок. В самом деле, пожалуй, хватит пить.  
Адаму достаточно просто сомкнуть пальцы на его запястье, чтобы пришло болезненное, тяжелое и неизбежное понимание: ничего не закончилось. Это не закончится никогда. Можно было сколько угодно убеждать себя, что все это подошло к концу, что теперь, когда Адам пошел дальше, и он сам вскоре перестанет хотеть большего. Это все херня собачья, Блейк знает это и знал еще тогда, поэтому и приехал – знал, что встретит здесь Адама, и приехал все равно.  
Ему чертовски обидно, он растерян и зол на Адама – потому что нельзя не приехать в отель, позвонить через час после назначенного времени, оставить в голосовой почте «Прости», а потом сесть напротив, сказать, что не был пьян. Трогать его, как будто имеет на это право.  
Слова Блейк находит с трудом, но все-таки находит: слишком возмущен.

\- Я не разрешал тебе меня трогать, - наконец говорит он, и его голос звучит спокойнее, чем внутри, намного спокойнее. Будто внутри сейчас не разгорается с треском костер. – Убери руки, Адам.

\- Ты зол на меня, - пожимает плечами Адам, послушно отпуская его (это послушание почти восстанавливает внутреннюю гармонию, но Блейк не дает себе успокоиться). – Нам нужно поговорить.

\- С чего ты взял, что нам вообще есть, о чем разговаривать? У тебя была возможность со мной поговорить, - отвечает Блейк, и вот теперь в его словах слишком много ярости, горечи и мгновенного страха, ужаса даже – что Адам отреагирует на это адекватно. Признает себя бесконечно виноватым, встанет и уйдет. И вот это будет самым дерьмовым из всех возможных вариантов развития ситуации.

Но Адам, как ни странно, никуда не уходит. Вместо этого он придвигается ближе, и Блейк ловит странную параллель - как тогда, в Оклахоме. Напротив. Он опять без ботинок, близко к земле. Это не его земля, но это тоже земля – просоленный морем, выжженный солнцем песок. И даже такая земля дает опору. Как и квартира – пусть не его дом, но это дом.  
Иногда в жизни наступают моменты, когда все разрушается до основания, и тогда приходится начинать с самого начала. Блейк выдыхает резко, но его выдоха не слышно за шумом воды.

\- Потому что возможность поговорить должен выбирать не ты. Мы – два взрослых человека, Шелтон, хотя ты об этом и регулярно забываешь. Тебе не приходило в голову, что принимать за меня решения и, как ты там выражаешься обычно, «контролировать ситуацию» - это неправильно?

Блейк растерянно поднимает взгляд. Адам, в отличие от него, не пьян, поэтому говорит быстро, взвешивая слова и отдавая себе в них отчет. И его тон не нравится Блейку – во многом потому, что Адам не пытается извиниться или оправдаться. Блейк обижен, ему хочется кричать, выорать как-то из себя все, что накопилось. Но Адам не дает.  
\- Ты о чем? – спрашивает он наконец, облизнув покрытые горьковато-соленой пленкой губы. Адам молча качает головой.

\- Блейк, ты хоть раз пытался оценить ситуацию с моей стороны? – наконец спрашивает он. И тут Блейк взрывается, потому что все, чем он занимается в последние месяцы – это пытается оценить ситуацию со стороны Адама.

\- Да все, что я делаю в последние месяцы – это пытаюсь оценить ситуацию с твоей стороны, - отвечает он. Блейк не кричит – он почти никогда не кричит, даже когда очень зол – но Адам слушает внимательно, разве что уши не стоят торчком. Блейк думает, что Адам слышит все: каждый гребаный день, проведенный в неуверенности из-за него, каждую дергающую изнутри струну, каждый раз, когда Блейк чувствовал, как у него горят ладони. На самом деле Адам, скорее всего, ни хера не знает об этом, но Блейку сейчас все равно. – Я задолбался с тобой. Что Адам подумает, как Адам отреагирует. Что нужно сделать, чтобы все получилось. Ты вообще хоть шаг мне навстречу сделал?

\- Я пришел с тобой в отель, - отвечает Адам, не давая ему поговорить, но Блейк отмахивается от него:

\- Да, и ушел через полчаса.

\- Ты женат, Блейк.

\- Скоро не буду по твоей милости, - бросает Блейк сквозь зубы. Адам пожимает плечами, и последняя надежда, что Адам просто не в курсе их предстоящего развода с Мирандой, покидает Блейка. Разумеется, Адам в курсе. Как же иначе.

\- Мне жаль, что так получилось, - наконец говорит Адам, и смотрит он довольно виновато, но Блейк достаточно хорошо его изучил.

\- Ни хера тебе не жаль, Левин.

\- Мне не жаль, что ты разводишься, - уточняет Адам, но после добавляет, будто дал какой-то обет никогда больше не лгать: - Но мне жаль, что вам обоим из-за этого плохо. Блейк, ты готов меня выслушать? Это важно.

\- Слушаю, - кивает Блейк, мрачно вынимая из кармана сигареты. Он долго сидел на пляже, и картонная коробка успела отсыреть: сигарета зажигается не с первого раза, медленнее тлеет. Это все неважно. Он не хочет курить, это просто возможность отгородиться от Адама.

Но от Адама так просто не сбежишь.  
\- Блейк, ты правда не замечаешь этого. Только поэтому я решил поговорить с тобой сейчас. Я понимаю, что тебе плохо, и что сам ты никогда не увидишь, что не так. Я не пришел к тебе не потому, что не хотел. Я не был занят, я не забыл. Я просто понял, что если приду, все продолжится так же, как шло все это время. Ты будешь продолжать принимать решения за нас двоих, относиться ко мне, как к маленькому ребенку и считать, что ты все делаешь правильно. Я не спорю, ты хороший мужик, Шелтон, ты наверняка знаешь о многих вещах, как правильно. Но вот скажи мне, только честно, от души: ты хоть раз попытался спросить моего мнения, прежде чем что-либо сделать, касающееся нас двоих?

Злость блейка проходит так же быстро, как появилась. Он молча сидит на песке, затуманенным алкоголем разумом пытаясь вспомнить, о чем Адам вообще говорит. Воспоминания возникают перед его глазами одно за другим, от их знакомства до сегодняшнего дня.  
Господи добрый боже, Адам не может быть прав.  
Но Адам прав.

\- Окей, «Адам, мы едем в Оклахому», это еще можно как-то понять. Но ты даже не спросил – это этика, ерунда, ничего не значит – но твою-то мать, Шелтон, ты даже не спросил, были ли у меня до тебя мужики! Потому что к твоему сведению, просто если тебе вдруг будет интересно: не было, - сообщает ему Адам, подавшись вперед и опираясь ладонями о его колени. Блейк растерянно моргает, вспоминая тот вечер.

\- Как – не было? – спрашивает он, наклонив голову набок. – Ты же… ты же все знал. Ты… «Познакомься с моей простатой, Шелтон» - ты помнишь вообще?

Адам закатывает глаза.  
\- Господи, Шелтон. Я из гребаной Калифорнии. Ты так ненавидишь этот штат, неужели ты не в курсе, что мы тут все всё знаем? Для этого не обязательно пробовать самому. Я знаю, куда приведет меня жизнь, если я начну колоться. Я могу написать об этом песню. Для этого не обязательно начинать колоться. Понимаешь?

\- Погоди, но если… никого не было, - все еще медленно соображает Блейк. – Тогда почему ты ушел? В смысле. Я думал, для тебя это так, ерунда, потрахались, разбежались. Или это и была ерунда?

\- Шелтон, ты серьезно думаешь, что до тебя желающих не было? – поднимает брови Адам. Он похож на какого-то ведущего дурацкого топ-шоу. – Это не ерунда. Ты не понимаешь. Никого не было. И я не был пьян. Я просто очень влюблен в тебя, я влюблен в тебя давно. И мне хотелось тогда, мне хочется сейчас – чтобы ты тоже был просто влюблен в меня. Не в образ, который составил себе в голове. Ты повторяешь вот это, что во мне есть какой-то надлом, трагическое прошлое, что ты там себе напридумывал, не знаю. Что я из-за этого такой. Но все дело в том, Блейк, что я просто – такой. У меня нет печальной истории с насиловавшим меня отчимом. Меня не бросали родители. Я не убегал из дома. Я не сидел на наркоте. Я просто – такой. Мне нравится быть таким. Мне не плохо от этого. Меня не надо защищать от жестокого мира, от семьи, от моего города, от самого себя. И если ты хочешь быть со мной, тебе придется это в конце концов вбить в твою тупую башку.

Блейк просто молча смотрит на него, потому что ему все еще нечего сказать. Слова застревают в горле, распирают его изнутри. Дышать тяжело и немного больно, потому что Адам каким-то немыслимым образом обскакал его сейчас, потому что Адам нашел в себе силы и смелость сказать. То, над чем Блейк трясся эти месяцы, как над откровением Иоанна Богослова – это можно было просто взять и сказать.  
И может, от этого всем стало бы проще.

\- Тогда что тебе нужно от меня, Адам? – наконец спрашивает он – растерянный, уничтоженный этими последними аргументами. Он смотрит на Адама: яркие глаза, узкий рот, вечно подвернутые джинсы – и в этом мире сейчас ничего нет кроме.

\- Чтобы ты доверял мне. Например, чтобы я узнавал о том, что ты разводишься с женой, от тебя, а не из таблоидов. Или чтобы мы вместе решали, что мы дальше делаем со всем этим пиздецом. Чтобы ты брал трубку, когда я звоню. Чтобы я чувствовал, что ты пустил меня куда-то дальше этого вечного образа «крутого парня», который ты транслируешь по всей гребаной Америке, - еще быстрее говорит Адам, набирает воздух в легкие, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, и добавляет. - Потому что ты пробрался как-то, ты сидишь под ребрами, мне не вымыть тебя из себя.

\- Но ведь я привез тебя домой, - отвечает Блейк, снова вскидывая взгляд. – Какого еще доверия ты хочешь?

\- Но это был не твой дом. Не только твой.

\- Ты не видел мой дом, - невесело усмехается он. – Пустота, пыль, паутина, коробки из-под пиццы.

\- Пусть будет пустота, пыль, коробки, - пожимает плечами Адам. – По крайней мере, ты привезешь меня в свой дом.

И протягивает руку ладонью вверх.  
Блейк знает, что ему нужно взять Адама за руку и потащить по пляжу обратно к вилле. Но вместо этого он наклоняется и целует Адама в центр ладони: бережно, горячо, всем сердцем. Когда он поднимает взгляд, у Адама такое лицо, как будто ему больно.


	15. Chapter 15

Они решают остаться у Си Ло на уикэнд по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, Блейку не хочется обижать хозяина дома: появиться на несколько часов, напиться в хлам хозяйским джином и свалить обратно в город – по меркам Блейка это превосходит те масштабы свинства, на которые имеет право воспитанный южанин. Калифорния или нет, но и в Калифорнии не стоит вести себя как мудак. Во-вторых, не очень хочется возвращаться в город. Возвращение в город подразумевает возвращение в обычную жизнь, под наблюдение, с постоянным ощущением прижатого к затылку дула пистолета. Нужно выдохнуть, а это лучше всего делать у моря, в компании хороших друзей. 

У Адама, вероятно, есть свои резоны остаться на побережье – он о них не рассказывает в своей обычной привычке говорить ровно столько, сколько необходимо. Но когда Блейк по пути к дому говорит «А что, если остаться здесь до вечера воскресенья», Адам кивает согласно и улыбается сам себе.   
В уголках его глаз собираются тонкие морщинки. Морщины – это единственное, что выдает, что ему уже не двадцать. Они – и еще взгляд, потому что двадцатилетние так не смотрят. Впрочем, Блейк не знал Адама в двадцать. Возможно, он просто родился с таким взглядом. 

Блейк поднимается в выделенную ему комнату, чтобы распаковать вещи и принять душ. Ему нужно протрезветь и как-то уложить в голове, что все не так плохо, как ему казалось. Что все, на самом деле, совсем не плохо. 

Блейк консерватор, он по южной привычке плохо принимает перемены, даже если эти перемены – к лучшему. В свое время ему было очень трудно смириться с тем, что его теперь узнают на улицах – на юге это внимание оставалось ненавязчивым, но признание все равно пришло, и Блейк чувствовал себя неловко под этим вниманием. Он привык по-другому. Так же сложно ему каждый раз было менять жилье, даже когда новый дом был лучше старого по всем объективным показателям: больше, просторнее, крепче. Просто дом был новый. 

Он раздевается, ступает под душ, сделав воду погорячее: нужно разогнать кровь, чтобы быстрее нейтрализовать действие алкоголя. Тугие струи бьют его по загривку, Блейк просто стоит, зажмурившись и убрав с лица мгновенно намокшие волосы, и считает секунды. Адам сказал, что ему нужно это. Адам сказал, что ему это было нужно. Адам действительно готов влезть в это – что бы это ни было – вместе с ним. Попробовать. Они просто друг друга не поняли. 

Постепенно, секунда за секундой, дыра, успевшая образоваться в груди, закрывается, штопается нитками души, приходит в гармонию. Блейк ловит себя на том, что выключает воду. Потом выходит из-под душа, вытирается, надевает на себя чистую одежду.   
То, в чем он сюда приехал, сейчас хочется сжечь. 

Не сказать, чтобы внутри поселилась уверенность в том, что все теперь будет хорошо. Но стало спокойнее. Ему нужно увидеть Адама, и Блейк спускается по лестнице на первый этаж, интуитивно следуя за музыкой: приглушенный звук голосов, случайно прозвеневшие гитарные аккорды. Он идет, заглядывая по пути во все двери, и наконец находит их: Адам и Си Ло сидят в домашней студии последнего, склонившись над аппаратурой. Блейк смутно припоминает, что они собирались делать какой-то совместный номер – в тот момент, когда он впервые услышал новость, она прошла мимо сознания. Сейчас это всплывает в голове. 

Блейк стоит, прижавшись плечом к дверному косяку, смотрит в комнату и улыбается устало и облегченно. Внутри медленно разжимаются железные тиски, которые в последнее время сжимали его все крепче.   
Все действительно будет хорошо. Они ничего не проебали. Все будет хорошо. 

Он смотрит на Адама, на его джинсы, которые велики на размер, на странную майку с невнятным принтом, на то, как он нервно барабанит пальцами по стулу, и ему кажется, что так чувствует себя путник, который после долгой дороги наконец-то пришел домой. 

Он молча выходит из комнаты, не поставив их в известность о своем кратковременном присутствии, и направляется на поиски кухни. Ему не помешал бы горячий чай и какая-нибудь еда. Блейк идет босиком, не сразу обратив внимание, что ступает по белоснежному ковру. Он не представляет, каких денег стоит Си Ло содержание такого дома – и в то же время дом полностью отвечает его стилю. Шикарный, роскошный, на грани с вульгарностью, но в то же время очень аккуратно выдержанный – так, что все выглядит уместно, а не пошло.   
Ну окей, возможно, за вычетом вот этих странных канделябров в коридоре. Или это были вешалки? Блейк не обратил внимания. 

Он заходит на кухню, берет со стола яблоко, надкусывает его, с осторожностью устраиваясь на высоком пластиковом стульчике.   
\- Ну привет, ковбой, - раздается из угла. Он вздрагивает, чудом не подавившись яблоком, и только тогда замечает Кристину. Она спряталась на лежаке у окна, устроив на коленях планшет и что-то в нем разглядывая.   
Кристина выглядит хорошо: даже сейчас подведенные глаза, аккуратный маникюр, короткие шорты. Матерь божья, какие к черту шорты в такое время года? – но под шортами красные колготки. Кристине все это идет.

\- Ну привет, красавица, - он усмехается, опираясь на барную стойку. Кристина качает головой и машет указательным пальцем в духе латиноамериканцев. 

\- Давай без вот этих твоих. Я знаю про вас с Адамом. 

Блейк понятия не имеет, откуда Кристина могла узнать, но отчего-то эта новость его совсем не удивляет. В мире шоу-бизнеса все откуда-то все знают друг про друга, а у Блейка, к тому же, давно зреет подозрение, что Кристина с Адамом довольно близки. Он не уверен, насколько именно близки, поэтому, помедлив, все же уточняет: неохотно, но понимая, что не спросить не сможет:

\- Что у вас с Адамом? 

Кристина смотрит на него, не меняя выражения лица, и за какие-то пару минут у Блейка успевает сердце уйти в пятки: потому что если, не приведи Господь, у Кристины что-то было с Адамом, он уйдет с этого ебаного шоу так быстро, что они не успеют запомнить, как его зовут. И плевать уже на контракт, на выплату неустойки, вообще на все плевать, потому что это та самая грань, за которую он не любит Калифорнию. Здесь секс – это фитнес, а не проявление любви, и он не хочет, не может быть в этом замешан. 

\- У нас ничего нет с Адамом, - наконец серьезно говорит Кристина, и Блейк испытывает такое облегчение, что каким-то чудом все еще стоит на ногах: ему хочется осесть на пол. По всей видимости, Кристина видит это, потому что спускает ноги с кушетки на пол, похлопав ладонью рядом с собой. 

\- Блейк, присядь, пожалуйста, - заботливо просит она, и он садится рядом, упираясь локтями в колени. Медленно выдыхает, позволяя себе отпустить ужасную мысль. Кристина осторожно кладет свою маленькую ладошку ему на колено, сжимает пальцы. Он безмерно благодарен ей за то, что она отошла от своей обычной привычки ненавязчиво подкалывать окружающих в любой удобный и неудобный момент. Это ведь тоже только образ, маска, которую она может снять, но он позабыл об этом и не вспомнил бы до вот этого момента. 

Потому что Кристина не стала шутить. Она даже не ответила в духе «Если бы и было, я бы тебе не сказала». 

Просто – у них ничего нет с Адамом. 

Как же, блядь, хорошо, что у них ничего нет с Адамом.

\- Я его очень люблю, - наконец говорит Кристина, все еще держа руку у него на колене, и Блейк улыбается. Можно подумать, он и так этого не знал. – Я не работаю с людьми, которых не люблю, Блейк. Есть у меня такой каприз. Но у меня с ним ничего не было и не будет. Ты шутишь, что ли? Он влюблен в тебя чуть ли не с первого дня этого проекта. Я все удивлялась, как ты не замечаешь, тормоз.

И Блейк удивляется вместе с ней. В самом деле, как можно было не заметить. В самом деле, тормоз.   
Вероятно, так это и выглядит для всех: что он ничего не замечал, что тянул время. Не Адам тянул время: нет, он сам. И вероятно, такая версия событий на самом деле куда ближе к реальности, чем то, что происходило у него в голове. 

Он слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом более подробно, и поэтому ночью, когда Адам приходит в его комнату и пинает его холодной ногой, чтобы подвинулся и пустил его к стенке, просто притягивает Адама к себе, обнимая поперек живота, и засыпает снова. Это странный и новый опыт: просто спать с Адамом, не занимаясь сексом. До этого у них все выходило ровно наоборот. Но Блейку нравится это ощущение бережной хрупкости, которое появляется внутри, когда он смыкает руки, устраивая Адама у себя на плече. Тот лежит так, быстро и неглубоко дыша: Блейк слушает, ловя момент, когда его схватывает сон. Тогда дыхание Адама меняется, да и сам он расслабляется, из напряженного, угловатого становясь мягким и податливым. 

На мгновение на Блейка накатывает ледяной ужас, что он мог бы никогда и не узнать всего этого, если бы Адам не подошел к нему сегодня. Если бы оба успели сделать еще по парочке ошибок. Если бы он не разошелся с Мирандой. Саму возможность их союза сопровождает такое бешеное количество «если бы», что Блейку мучительно страшно за каждое из этих совпадений. За то, что каждое из них могло бы не случиться. 

Но, видимо, все-таки людей делают друг для друга, потому что все получилось именно так. 

И Блейк только крепче прижимает Адама к себе, проводя пальцами по тонким, едва различимым в темноте ниточкам татуировок, прослеживая путь, как хотелось с самого начала. Однажды Адам расскажет ему, что значат все эти таинственные знаки. Однажды, но не сейчас. 

И с этой мыслью – что будет еще «потом», будет «не сейчас», надо просто жить, и все будет – Блейк засыпает. 

***

Они приезжают в Лос-Анджелес на разных такси. Папарацци все-таки подкараулили их у дома Си Ло, пришлось делать совместный снимок, улыбаясь на камеру. Блейк порадовался только, что он не один. Отвечать на вопросы о Миранде сейчас бы не хотелось. 

Блейк едва успевает скинуть Адаму адрес смс-кой, надеясь, что тот правильно его поймет. Такси Блейка приезжает вторым – Адам уже стоит внизу у двери, натянув на голову капюшон и сунув руки в карманы куртки.

\- Ну и район у вас тут, - наконец говорит он вместо приветствия. Блейк пожимает плечами. 

\- Ты будешь здесь жить? – спрашивает он требовательно, набирая на двери код и поворачиваясь к Адаму. Тот потирает лоб и ничего не отвечает, проходя в подъезд. Только там, поднимаясь по лестнице, мельком бросает: 

\- У меня, вообще-то, есть свой дом, Шелтон. Если ты не в курсе. 

Блейк в курсе, и от этого комментария еще пару дней назад у него бы что-то замерло в груди. Но сейчас он заставляет себя дышать дальше. Пусть Адам отвечает так, но он отвечает. Это значит, что он готов вести диалог. 

\- Не в курсе. Ты меня туда не звал, - отвечает он в тон, останавливаясь у двери и пытаясь попасть ключом в замок. Адам смотрит на него, как на идиота. 

\- Ты не стремился, - наконец говорит он, и это звучит не обвинением, нет, почти растерянно. Как будто все его аргументы, вся показная колючесть строилась на внутренней уверенности, что Блейку это просто не нужно. А теперь у аргументов больше нет почвы. 

Блейк молча открывает дверь, проходит, посторонившись, чтобы впустить Адама в дом. Сейчас ему немного неловко за то, как выглядит квартира: она выглядит запущенной, пыльной, Блейк бы сам в такой не задержался. Адам проходит, не разуваясь и не включая свет. Блейк ждет в прихожей, не двигаясь – он не знает, что скажет Адам, но ему отчего-то кажется, что от следующего комментария Адама будет зависеть, как у них все дальше пойдет. 

Судя по звуку шагов, Адам методично обходит все комнаты, заглядывает в ванную, даже зачем-то открывает дверной шкаф. Потом он возвращается в прихожую, и Блейк знает его ответ, видит еще по его лицу, хотя оно по привычке Адама почти ничего не выражает. 

\- Да, Шелтон, я буду здесь жить. 

Вся штука в том, что трахнуть Адама было нетрудно.   
Куда труднее было оставить его себе. 

 

A/N: Ну вот и конец истории. Спасибо всем, кто читал, поддерживал и помогал все эти полгода, что я ее писала. Она закончилась так, как и должна была закончиться с самого начала. А я могу наконец их отпустить.


End file.
